過去に過ち (The Past Mistake)
by HAILJAPS
Summary: Sasuke has done something in the past that he ends up regretting it. Read to find out more. SasuNaru (Slight SaiNaru) FanFiction (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : THE CONTENT INSIDE (THE WHOLE STORY, SOME CHAPTER MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY, I JUST WANT TO WARN YOU ANYWAY) IS FOR ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY, DEFINITELY NOT FOR HOMOPHOBIC (MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIP) AND UNDERAGE. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THEM OR BOTH, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON WHY I RATED THIS STORY AS "M". THANK YOU.**

**NOTE : I AM JAPANESE AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. IF YOU FIND ANY GRAMMAR ERROR, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? OR IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BETA THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００１**

******The Past Mistake** - Chapter 001

* * *

He parked his car at the spacious parking lot of the coffee shop. It was Monday at three pm so he guessed that the customers were still either at their work or somewhere else. His work ended at four pm but he rushed his way here at three because one, he wanted to avoid the traffic and two he wanted to claim his usual place before anyone could. If he were about to come late, someone could steal his favorite table and he would rather go back home than to stay and he didn't like that.

He made his way toward the shop and the bell chimed above his head the time he set his foot inside. His presence attracted the staffs. They smiled and greeted him. He nodded his acknowledge and headed straight to his favorite spot. The shop consisted of indoor and outdoor. The indoor was best for morning, and the outdoor was best for the evening when you just come from work, only if the weather was sunny. The customers had their own favorite, outdoor or indoor, morning or evening, didn't matter. His favorite though, was the outdoor, since he always came at evening. The outdoor was where he could watch the cars and pedestrians passed by back and forth. The atmosphere was always so alive and it was ironic because it really matched his dead heart. Hell, he even thought that he has no heart at all.

He has. Every time he came to this place, something inside his chest hurt, so much that his eyes stung. Even if coming to this place hurt so much, he had no idea why he still kept coming to this place. Not only the coffee and the atmosphere he liked, but the memory as well… The memory of that coffee shop, the one he cherished the most, the one he kept dearly, too precious to eliminate, too poisonous to keep…

His being was like the rose and his memory was like the thorns. The thorns were pretty much hurt to be touched but the rose would die if he were to remove them.

"Here's your black coffee, sir…"

Sasuke nodded his thanks.

The waitress asked again, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

The waitress nodded and she smiled politely. "If you need anything else, you can call us. Please enjoy your time, sir."

Sasuke nodded again before the waitress left.

He eyed the white cup of coffee on his table. It still steaming and from that he could tell that the black liquid was still hot. He rolled his eyes from the obviousness. He waited for another minutes before he could sip his black coffee.

The wind blew past his dark bangs which made his eyes closed in content. The sounds of the pedestrians and cars passing by back and forth, the feel of the wind blowing his entire being, the rich smell of the coffee, those were what he needed after a tiring day of working his ass off. The atmosphere was rally relaxing, maybe that was one of those reasons he still kept coming to this place.

He sipped his coffee and let it nestled in his lungs. The rich taste of the coffee now and five years ago was still the same. The atmosphere was still pretty the same. Nothing had changed but at the same time something was missing. If he was alone right now, five years ago he was with someone. Right… The something was actually someone.

He sighed and put his now half-empty cup of coffee on the table.

He is twenty five now, an infamous business man, the Vice President of Uchiha Company. He was living a perfect life and so what it seemed. Nobody knew that he had done a mistake, a very severe one at that. The mistake he did in the past, which was why he was living with regret for these past five years. He couldn't even help blaming himself by torturing his own mental by keep coming to this place. Keeping the horrible memory he did in the past and the memory of those tears on his significant other's face because of his stupidity, so every time he woke up, those dark memories would always fresh on his mind and would forever haunting his entire life forever.

If only those could be enough to get his significant other back to his arms, he would never stop torturing his mental. He didn't care if it could drive him insane. Anything, he would willingly do anything just to get his significant other back to his life.

Other people thought that he was living a perfect life. Little did they know that he was actually living these past five years feeling miserable.

He stopped his thought when he realized that his white cup was already empty. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. Few minutes later he raised his head and looked for a waiter or waitress to fill his now empty cup with his black coffee. He spotted one and instructed the waiter for another fill. The waiter nodded and left to retrieve his order.

Whilst waiting, he thought about his life. If only he could hold himself and not messed things up, he wouldn't be like this. His significant other had left his life for almost six years ago. He had been searching for the first three years straight but he always met a dead end. Three years after that he gave up on searching and ended up at this place, to reminisce… to torture himself by how fucked-up he was with the mistake he had done in the past that even he, an Uchiha, was helpless… He couldn't turn back the time and undo what he had done.

Either his significant other was still breathing the same air as him, alive, or wasn't breathing the same air as him, dead…

"Another fill for black coffee, sir…" The waiter said cutting his training of thought. He watched as the waiter fill his white cup and he nodded.

"Anything else you need, sir…?" The waiter said after he filled the cup.

Sasuke shook his head.

The waiter nodded back. "Call us when you need something." He said and bowed before he left.

Sasuke waited for the waiter to disappear before he grabbed again his cup. Two cups was enough for his ritual for every evening.

This place was where he met his significant other for the first time after a long time.

They were childhood friends. The only friend he had and the only one he bothered to care. After kindergarten, his other one moved to German. He never met his childhood friend again after ten years later.

He was preparing the exam of the high school entrance he ended up having bags under his eyes. Since he was pale, the bags were standing out so much, it could be easily spotted.

* * *

"I'm done."

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi looked up from their plate when Sasuke stood up and ready to leave the dining table. Fugaku waited for Sasuke to disappear before he eyed his eldest son.

"I noticed the dark circles around his eyes. Is he forcing himself too much?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto nodded and looked at Itachi, waiting for answer.

Itachi nodded. "It's Saturday. The test is on Monday."

Fugaku nodded.

The next morning when breakfast, someone was missing.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku asked when he took his seat, looking at Itachi expecting for an answer for his missing younger son. Mikoto was preparing the utensils and the foods.

"I woke up at four and noticed that Sasuke's room was still bright. I entered and caught him still studying for the exam's entrance."

"…and what did you do?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she set the plate for his husband.

"I asked what time is it to see you still up. He thought it was still eleven pm. I ordered him to go to sleep and he did. Before I came, I checked on him to see he was still sleeping."

Fugaku nodded. "Bring him somewhere today after he woke up."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked and scanned the area, the coffee shop.

"You see the dark circles under your eyes?" Itachi said as he called a waiter to order coffee. "…black coffee for me and, Sasuke?"

"Same for me…"

Itachi nodded as the waiter wrote on his note. "Anything else?"

"No." the Uchiha brothers said in unison. The waiter said to wait for a few minutes and bowed before he left.

Sasuke waited for the waiter to disappear before he eyed his brother. "By drinking coffee alone still couldn't make the dark circles go away, Itachi." Sasuke raised his eyebrow before he continued. "I thought you are genius?"

"Hn." was Itachi's typical answer.

The waiter arrived with their coffee and the two enjoyed their cups whilst talking calmly but Sasuke knitted his eyebrows when his brother had stopped listening to him.

"Itachi?"

Itachi heard his name being called and he looked from behind Sasuke to Sasuke. Itachi was the one to greet Sasuke's childhood friend and that was where the two met again. Sasuke couldn't help but stared. The chubby cheeks had disappeared and some other baby features had turned into fine young teenager boy.

Later he found out that his childhood friend would attend the same high school as him. The two getting closer again from there and something happened, Sasuke ended up falling for his childhood friend. He had courage to ask his childhood friend out when they were senior in high school. Surprisingly the person agreed. When they were about to enter college, they talked about what major they were interested in. Sasuke wanted to take the business administration, meanwhile the other wanted medical. They realized that they would have different building and it would be hard to see each other again so they ended up with a solution of living together in an apartment so that they could see each other at home.

It was a great solution, indeed. They didn't know that it was where the trouble begun.

Sasuke could control his schedule. The business administration was normal. He still had time to spare with his partner. He could manage it just fine, too bad though, his partner couldn't. Apparently the medical was slightly busier than any other major. His partner spent more of the time on campus, doing research and stuff than at their apartment.

In the end, Sasuke ended up doing his mistake which caused his significant other to slam the door of their apartment that night and disappear from his life.

Now that he thought about it, the only thing he could do was telling himself, "if only…", blaming himself to death maybe was the best punishment for him and he was willing to do that if only he could see that face again for the last time before he died…

He stopped his thought when he realized that his cup was empty. He sighed and stood up, deciding that he should stop his self-torturing for the day, paying the bills to the same cashier girl years ago before he headed straight to his apartment.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN : This is from the original story of "The Past Mistake". I deleted the original because of some reasons, meeting a dead end and I had no idea how to continue again and through some thinking I decided to rewrite it again. This version has major changed from the old one included the title. It's still the same just it's in Japanese. This version will continue until the end and there will be no more rewritten version because it is final that I already re-arranged the plot and I already have written how this story will end. I hope you will enjoy this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : I already put the warning on chapter one so let's skip that for chapter two and for the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００２**

******The Past Mistake** - Chapter 002

* * *

Another day of his daily torturing consisted of his brain and the memory of his past. Another reminder of last night's failed blind date because of his stupidity back when he was a teenager, considered himself as genius in academic, ironic indeed.

If he didn't commit the past mistake, or if it were not for the sake of maturity, like, appreciating a friend's help, he wouldn't even bother to come to the idiotic thing called blind date.

Last night he went to a blind date, was set by his friend, and sadly it failed. That was why he found himself downing his black coffee like a mineral water right now.

Just pretend that as alcohol.

"Are you alright, Uchiha-san? Want another?" the waitress said half concerned. Seriously, who drink coffee at coffee shop like you drink alcohol at bar? Not to mention that it was in the middle of the day? The sun was still shining brightly. Pale people stood under it could have skin cancer.

After downing his coffee, he sighed and nodded for another fill. The waitress bowed as she left to retrieve the coffee which not taking more than a minute.

"If you want another, just call us. Please enjoy yourself, Uchiha-san." She said and bowed before she left again, leaving him torturing his self again.

Not that he wanted the blind date. If he wanted a partner, he could get one just fine. It was just that he already considered himself as an adult now so to appreciate his friend's concern of an attempt of setting him to a blind date with random blondes, he had to come to the random places his friend had texted him.

Last night was a fail as any other last 36th dates.

Yes, that night was his 37th failed date.

He was a genius so he thought that he was lucky he could think of a lot of plausible reason why the date would never work.

_The blonde was fake._

_Too pale._

_The eyes were ugly._

Well, not plausible but maybe lame reasons.

So much he lost count how many he could think up.

After the failed attempt of setting him on a date, first thing in the morning he would wake up with a phone call from his friend only two words; "how troublesome…"

Later he would text his friend about his lame reasons why he left the date.

It was lucky enough that he even came. Last week he didn't even show up. Now that he thought about it, why was the date on Monday night, he never understood. He would ask Shikamaru later.

This Tuesday morning he couldn't even concentrate with the work he had to take care of because of the date last night. Why he even agreed to come to the date, he never knew. Was it because of the reason of being adult, respecting others or because of his teenager mistake, or maybe both? That very idea was why he couldn't bring himself to sleep last night.

This morning because of him skipping the sleep, he felt really tired and the needed to drink his favorite coffee was so strong, he kept sending death glares to his employees if the dark liquid didn't touch his system sooner.

There was his secretary. He ordered her to buy him a cup of coffee, at his favorite coffee shop. His secretary though, was about to complain but when she received his death glare, she stopped before she could even start and left.

It didn't take thirty minutes for her to arrive with the coffee. He was confused why she was fast but those didn't matter when what he needed the most right at the moment was in front of him, waiting to be sipped. Before he sipped the dark liquid, he knitted his eyebrows when the different smell of the coffee entered his respiration. When the dark liquid touched his lips to his tongue down his lungs Sasuke found it was different… It was not the coffee from the coffee shop he always went.

"Don't play with me, Karin…" he said dangerously as he put the cup ever-so-slowly on the table.

That was maybe the first time he really regretted his past mistake to the core, resulting of him being involved in some idiotic blind dates, which brought him to a sleepless night and ended up at office feeling worst than he had ever felt.

His secretary, Karin, could only gulp. "What's wrong, Uchiha-sama?" She couldn't hide the nervousness the man had caused.

"What's wrong, you said…" was what Sasuke said as he slapped the cup with the back of his hand through closed eyes, sending the cup with its content spilled everywhere. To say that Sasuke was not furious was an underestimate.

If it was not Itachi who came in time, Karin might have been fired.

That was why he was at the coffee shop this early. Itachi had sent him home to rest. He was not listening however. He needed his coffee to fill his system before he headed back to his apartment at least.

How for once, he agreed with Itachi for calling him a fool. For him being a stupid teenager, acting of his own foolishness which caused him to be in this current position, having to attend several stupid blind dates.

He was willing to do anything if it could bring his significant other come back to him. He was sorry. He wanted to punch his old self so bad because of his foolishness, selfishness, jealousness which had caused for him to live a life like this.

He shook his head as he sipped his coffee.

Regret always came behind.

It was time for him to leave. He sipped his coffee for the last time before he stood up and headed to the cashier girl he already knew since that time when he was still coming to the place with his significant other, and it was like seven years ago.

He nodded when the girl noticed his presence, she smiled politely.

"Enjoy yourself, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke just nodded casually. The girl nodded back and waited for Sasuke to pay for today's bill.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Yes?" Sasuke replied as he fished for his wallet.

"You know, you have been visiting here alone…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

The girl was hesitated before she continued. "The guy… The blonde guy… Who always came with you, few years ago? I haven't seen him come with you."

Sasuke was about to pay but he paused. "What is it?"

She scratched her cheek with her point finger. "I never noticed his absent for years and when I actually saw him again yesterday, I-"

"Wait. Yesterday?"

The girl was taken aback. "Yes. He came here yesterday and I thought he was with you. Maybe you left your belonging or what, but then I noticed that the other man was paler than you and the hairstyle was different and the closer I look, it wasn't you."

"He came here?"

The girl nodded. "Do you somehow have a twin or cousin, Uchiha-san? …because the two of you sure look slightly the same."

"Are you sure it was him? Hn. You must be seeing things." …was what Sasuke kept convincing himself that he was not hallucinating about the things around him. He was sick, perhaps?

"NO! I mean, it was him! How come I didn't recognize him right away? It was like, he didn't even age! He still looked the same although he was slightly taller by now compared to years ago… and his whiskered cheeks!"

Sure, the girl was the same cashier girl few years ago when he usually came with him, his significant other, named Naruto, and the girl would not be unable to recognize him right away.

"When did he come?"

"Huh? It's uh, around… six, an hour after you left."

When there was no reply. the girl joined her eyebrow together seeing the man in front of him was in daze. "Uchiha-san? Are you alright?"

Sasuke eventually came back to earth after his momentary paused. "Ah, yes. Can you do me a favor?"

You have to think fast.

The girl changed her worried expression to smile. "Anything, Uchiha-san! …as long as I am able to help."

Sasuke nodded. "This is my card." He handed his card to the awaiting girl's hand. The girl eyed it before he continued. "Call me anytime if he came by again."

The girl smiled and nodded in understanding. "Sure."

Sasuke nodded and handed the girl the money.

"Okay… Here's the change-"

"Keep it."

The girl paused. "Are you sure, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke just nodded. "Make sure to call me if he came."

The girl grinned and made a salute pose and Sasuke left with a throbbing heart and an awkward feeling inside his stomach.

Naruto.

He was here.

With someone else...

* * *

Two weeks passed and nothing happened. For the past two weeks be it at work or home, he always checked his phone for something but nothing. When Sasuke came to the coffee shop, he would send the cashier girl a hopeful look. The cashier girl could only shake her head and Sasuke could only sigh inwardly in defeat.

"Two weeks ago when I was about to pay my bill to the cashier girl, she informed me that she saw Naruto."

"Hn."

"I'm serious, Itachi…"

"Maybe you heard her wrong or she was imagining things or you were the one who imagined things."

"Why is that?"

Itachi, who was at the moment with Sasuke, asked him if he could tag along to drink coffee with him and here the Uchiha brothers were, drinking coffee.

"Why, you said…" Itachi said as he paused just to sip his coffee before he replied. "I don't know… I just don't believe anyone even myself. Do you?"

Sasuke sighed after he sipped his coffee, he raised his eyebrow. "Are your memory that bad? She is the same cashier girl when we came here for the first time and it was like, seven years ago. I also said that she must be imagining things but she even convinced me that she knows Naruto in a heartbeat."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "I helped you searching for him for about three years straight. We always met a dead end."

Sasuke worried his lower lip. His brother's reasoning for not believing it was somehow logical but the idea of Naruto was still alive, was tempting to let go. "You are right but… I also want to hope that she was right…"

Itachi was silent. "So… Tell me about that…"

Sasuke eyed Itachi long enough before he answered. "I gave her my card and asked her if Naruto showed up again, don't hesitate to call me."

"And?"

"Two weeks passed."

"Hn. She might just want your number or to know where you live…"

Sasuke sent Itachi a strange look. "It has been two weeks and there was no phone call or anything. I honestly have started to doubt it. Hn. It's funny I actually believed that but I don't know… I might just be putting my hope too high." Sasuke scoffed before he sipped his coffee.

When there was no response of that, Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. "Itachi, are you with me?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Seven o'clock from you." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke through knitted eyebrows, he looked at the direction Itachi had said and for a moment he couldn't believe his own eyes.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN : I was on hiatus. During that time, I went to Matsumoto (Nagano prefecture) and mediated there to improve my writing skill but I didn't know what was the relation between mediating and writing so I ended up writing again ┐('～`；)┌**

**I love Monday and I always ended up updating my story every Monday (JST). So if you love this story please stay tune for every Monday (JST)! (Well, today is Tuesday and yesterday I was about to update but I fell sick. My throat was burning and my voice was like a grandma and today was even worse!)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this again but I swear this would be the last version. The plot is final so don't worry... ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 3

******AN : Enjoy...**

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００３**

******The Past Mistake** - Chapter 003

* * *

When he landed his eyes upon him, everything seemed to stop and became unnecessary. Nothing was matter any longer other than the person in front of him. His heart was beating faster than normally. He could practically hear it thumping so loud everyone around him could hear.

It was like his body has its own mind, moving itself. He stood up straight and his legs brought his body to the person he hadn't seen like forever. He was mentally fighting, what to do first, but all the reasoning gone with just the presence of his significant other, who he thought was no longer breathing the same air as him, was now standing few feet away from him. He needed to embrace him just for a moment. Anything could come later.

When he reached his destination, he grabbed the person's hand, yanked him toward him, and hugged him, burying his face on the crook of the other person's neck. The warmth… Sasuke breathed in. The smell…

"Oh God, you have no idea how I miss you so much, Naruto…"

Sasuke treasured the moment the most by now. By hugging his significant other, was so comforting and if he were a puzzle, it was like he had found his other pieces. How he wished the moment would never stop and he wouldn't mind if he were to live the rest of his life like this, just by embracing his love, his Naruto…

"Excuse me?"

The gods must have hated him so much.

Sasuke didn't even have the chance to do anything, a hand yanked him away from, he was just realized, the immobile Naruto. Sasuke looked at the look of confuse that was supporting on Naruto's face, he joined his eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"Do I know you?"

The voice… Husky and so smooth… It soothed Sasuke's world… It was just a moment, however, when the words Naruto just said registered inside Sasuke's brain.

"Naruto? What do you mean?"

Thanks to Itachi for asking his unsaid question. He didn't have the ability to speak for a moment and he had no idea where it went.

"Naruto, do you know them?"

Sasuke was too preoccupied staring at Naruto, he didn't realize that there was another presence because it definitely was not Itachi's voice. Sasuke averted his eyes from the confuse look on Naruto's face to the person, who was standing beside him, who was, Sasuke looked down, holding Naruto's hand in a protective manner. This somehow brought the feeling of jealousy he hadn't been feeling for such a long time for Sasuke but he himself was too confused to even think of what actually was happening.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. His answer was the only thing that might enlighten him with the current situation.

"How do you… know my name?"

Sasuke was standing there stunned. He couldn't breathe. What actually happened to his love, to Naruto?

"Don't tell me…"

Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence as he watched Naruto fell on his knees, holding his head, supporting a confused and a pain look on his face. In an instant, the pale guy with Naruto was on his knees too and supported Naruto. Sasuke was about to kneel and his hand was about to touch Naruto but his action got slapped away. It forced him to look at the pale guy.

"Hey, thanks for ruining our date and stop trying to do things to my boyfriend. I don't know how you know him and honestly, I don't care. So, congratulation." The pale guy said sarcastically whilst flashing his fake smile, supporting the pained Naruto and they left, leaving Sasuke dumb struck at everything that had happened and it was too much to happen in less than ten minutes.

"They are dating?"

"Surprisingly yes, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up just to see his brother, Itachi, who was sitting across him, in his room. "How did I end up here?"

Itachi shot him a strange look. "Are you too preoccupied by that you didn't even realize I hailed you here?"

Sasuke just sent him a look.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Go rest. Call me if you are feeling good again. I will be going now."

Sasuke just nodded as he watched Itachi left.

Maybe this was the feeling Naruto felt that night. Sasuke clenched his black shirt, right in front of his aching chest where he thought where his heart located. It wasn't bleeding or anything but it hurt like a knife came from nowhere, stabbed his heart dead on, repeated again and again, he couldn't breathe he thought he could die right there.

This feeling, he had no idea what it called, but one thing for sure, it created a very deep invisible wound. It didn't bleeding, but sure it stung, his eyes watered.

Sasuke smiled bitterly as he hit his chest repeatedly.

"It doesn't bleeding but why it hurts so much?" he whispered to himself as another tears broke and ran down his pale cheeks.

The numb feeling it caused by seeing the love of his life was with his new man…

What actually happened that night?

* * *

Naruto sat upright but he fell again when his head stung. Through knitted eyebrows, he looked around and realized that he was lying on his bed. What happened?

He tried to dig his brain. His boyfriend, Sai, called and asked to hang out together somewhere. He agreed and he suggested that two to come to the coffee shop they went last time. Something brought him to that place and he somehow liked about the coffee shop and he had no idea why. When they arrived, a total stranger yanked him onto a tight embrace and for a moment he had no idea what to do. He was too shock to even think so he just stay that way.

The stranger said something about how he missed him, like a long-lost-lover. He even knew his name although as far as he knew, he never met the stranger somewhere but somehow the hug was familiar and to be honest, he felt safe on those arms.

His face lit up at that thought. He shook his head and sat upright again. After that hug, everything went black. The moment when he was about to collapse, there was something crossed his vision, like in the old movie. He wanted to try to remember if those scenes ever happened in his life but his head suddenly was in pain and blackness took his vision away. Now he found himself lying on his bed. Sai must be the one who carried him back. By the way, where was Sai? He scanned his room and immediately he averted his eyes toward the door when it cracked open, revealing a black hair and pale figure bringing a tray, casting a worried look toward him.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

Naruto just smiled. "…just a little bit of headache, is all…"

Sai nodded with his still worried face latched on his face. He set the tray on the nightstand and made himself sitting on the chair near Naruto's bed. He grabbed the painkiller on the plate from the tray with a glass of water and handed it to Naruto. "Here, take this. It should help."

Naruto took the glass and pills and drunk it in one go. "Thanks." He said and handed the empty glass back to Sai.

Sai took the empty glass and put it back to the tray. "How are you feeling now? Do you need anything?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled weakly. "A little better and no, thanks."

Sai nodded but his worry still wouldn't go away. "It's the first time I seen you fell like that, you know…"

"Don't worry…" Naruto said weakly as he grabbed his boyfriend's pale slightly cold hand and brushed it with his thumb.

Sai sighed. "Alright then. Go rest." He said as he eyed the clock on the wall. He looked back at Naruto and smiled. He pecked Naruto's lips and stood up. "I will be leaving then."

Naruto nodded and let go of Sai's hand. "Be careful."

Sai nodded and headed toward the door with the tray in one hand, he opened the door with another. "Just call me anytime if you need something."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow and… I love you…"

It was sweet and all until Sai added, "dickless…" and closed the door as fast as he could without slamming it.

Naruto threw him a pillow.

Sai just laughed when he heard Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs, "I WILL KILL YOU, SAI!"

The whole house practically vibrated by that.

Sai's laugh was short-lived however when he felt his nose burned. He lifted his hand and put them under his nose and he was taken aback when there was liquid. He let go of his hand and suspected his fingers that the liquid's color was red and some fell on his white shirt.

"Oh shit."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Until Next Time, Jaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００４**

******The Past Mistake** - Chapter 004

* * *

"Hello, how are you?" Naruto chirped in as he entered his patient's room to check up the next morning.

"Well, other than the cancer, I think I'm okay, sensei…" the middle age woman smiled weakly.

"Oh?"

The woman just shrugged. "Anyway, looking good as always, sensei…"

Naruto just smiled, "Why thank you. Have you eaten yet?" he said and checked the IV and wrote something on his chart.

"I did. Oatmeal, but that's okay…"

Naruto slump his shoulders and pouted dramatically at the woman which earned him a weak laugh. Naruto just grinned. "I will inject you, okay?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Your family?" Naruto tried to make a conversation to distract the woman from the injection.

"They said that they will come today at twelve."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Now we are done."

"Thank you, sensei..."

"You are very most welcome!" Naruto smiled. "I will leave for now and I will check on you again at…" he paused and looked at his watch before he continued, "Two. I have to check on another patient so, have a good time Mrs. Yamada."

"You, too, Uzumaki-sensei…"

With a smile, Naruto bowed and left the room.

As he closed the door, his smile fell from his face and he sighed. He was very tired but for the sake of his patients, he had to be professional and put his personal matter aside. He had to keep his cool image because he was now on duty.

He headed to the toilet before he checked on his next patient. Maybe by washing his face could help his tiredness away although it was just a little. It was still ten in the morning and he already felt very tired.

The time he arrived at the toilet, he immediately washed his face and stared his reflection on the mirror. His eyes were slightly red and there were dark circles under them.

Last night he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Well, he actually went to sleep not until three in the morning he was woken up because of a nightmare which was so realistic he ended up thinking about that all night long that caused him in this state. He still had hours to go before going back home.

About his nightmare, where he was involved in a car crash and when his car hit the tree, he woke up, his shirt soaked with his own sweat and panting like he was just from a long run. His head was not even better. It throbbed like there were nails being hammered on his skull repeatedly.

He clapped his cheeks with his hands three times and fixed his appearance before he left.

"There was someone who wants to meet you." Ino, his friend and also one of the nurses there, informed him when he was just come out from the toilet.

"Who?"

"Won't tell. Go find out."

Naruto pouted. "Where is the person?"

"I ordered him to wait inside your room."

Naruto gasped. "Ino! Did you know what you are doing?" Naruto yelled under a whisper dramatically.

Ino just rolled her eyes. "I know him and he is not a serial killer."

Naruto just laughed sheepishly. "Thanks Ino."

Ino just waved him off before she left.

* * *

"Hey dickless…"

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled the time he entered his room. So Sai was the person.

"I can't?" Sai faked his hurt expression.

"Yes, I mean, no…" Naruto approached his boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa and sat next to him. "You can but not when I am on my duty… I still have patients to take care of. What's up? Do you need anything?" Naruto said and eyed Sai's abnormal paleness. Sai rolled his eyes at Naruto's mother-like attitude.

"Hey, you are my boyfriend, not my mom." Sai deadpanned.

Naruto gapped few times. "Then why are you dating a doctor."

"I don't feel really well…" Sai shrugged.

Naruto joined his eyebrows, clearly confused. Mood-swing? He shook his head. He raised his hand and with the back of his hand, he put it on Sai's forehead. "It's not warm or anything, in fact you are cold." Naruto said and grabbed Sai's hand, he gasped. "Geezus, Sai, you are cold! What were you holding, ice block?"

"Hmm? I don't know… The only thing I hold before was my dick, pumped it a- ouch!"

Naruto just punched the pale guy's arm.

"I'm hungry…" Sai said randomly as he massaged his abused arm.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I will check you up after lunch time. Now go. It's still not lunch time yet and I still have three patients to go." He said and stood up. "I will call you when I'm done."

"-but dickless…"

"You call me that again or I swear I'll-"

"I love you…"

Naruto went mute. Wasn't it hot there or was it just him?

It was a chance for Sai to steal a kiss and when Naruto went red, he whispered. "Dickless…"

The romantic moment between the two would never last for a minute.

In the end, a red Naruto sent a laughing Sai away from the hospital.

Naruto smiled before he headed to his next patient.

* * *

To say that he was a mess was an underestimate. In fact, he was worse than that. Since Itachi left yesterday, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He kept repeating playing the scene in his mind. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. There were so many feelings mixed into one.

Happy, the knowledge of Naruto was still alive. Finally he met him again after such a long time.

Jealous, Naruto already had a new man.

Hurt, Naruto no longer remember him and he had no idea if Naruto hated him so much that he even pretended that he didn't know him.

Or perhaps something happened?

Why he couldn't track him down? Usually, when it came to tracking, he was the best at it but not this one. He had been carrying this empty feeling for these past few years, knowing that Naruto might be dead. If it was the truth, it was very painful to even imagine but he always convinced himself that as long as his heart was still beating, it meant that his significant other was still alive. There were times where he thought of giving up by committing suicide. It was no use to keep living with an obscure knowledge.

By fooling himself like this, convincing himself that even if it was obscure, that his love was still breathing somewhere, was what keeping him alive. Luckily he could actually endure these long to finally meet his love again.

Not with a new man, of course.

His chest hurt. Hitting it couldn't even make it any better. He needed something to numb him, even just for a moment. Drugs, he had none.

He stood up and headed for his bathroom.

There he stood in a spacious bathroom, staring dead on his eyes through a mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and the white spot on his eyes were red and those kept producing water. He watched as the tears dropped down his cheeks. He didn't sob or anything. The tears just kept running down freely.

He averted his eyes from the mirror down the sink and eyed a razorblade next to it.

He heard somewhere that usually physical wound could help numbing the mental wound.

What about giving it a try?

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere which serve foods, obviously…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Dickless…"

Naruto sent his boyfriend soon-to-be a-dead-meat a death glared. "It practically called kidnapping! I still have ten minutes left before lunch!"

"Hey, I'm hungry and the idea of eating alone is so scary…" to add the drama, Sai shuddered.

Naruto sent the driver a nasty look if it was even possible. "Seriously?" What kind of kidnapper asked their abductees where to go? Sai couldn't be any dumber than he already was now could he? Who was actually the dumb here anyway?

"Yes…" Sai said weakly. "Ugh… My head is spinning. Can you drive?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks. "Now after you kidnap me, you ask me to drive?" He tried to be playful although he was worried.

Sai smiled. "I told you I'm hungry…"

"When was the last time you eat?"

"I forget…" Sai deadpanned.

Naruto sighed. "I will give up for ramen this time. You need proper foods and after that, we are up for your check up. Are you sure you are normal?" Naruto said jokingly.

Sai cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Naruto stared wide eyed before he closed his eyes. Sai smiled and was thankful that he was taller so he could take advantage of the situation. He pushed their body and Naruto's back was pressed against a car, he let go of the taunting, delicious lips. He smiled when he watched Naruto's condition. He was flushed and lips had started to get swollen, mouth slightly opened, and panting slightly. Still cupping his cheeks, Sai whispered. "I'm glad I found you that night…"

Sai could be a tease one moment and a helpless romantic later.

He smiled and let go of the cheeks and went to the other side of the car.

He entered the car and waited for his driver to follow but no such thing happened. Sai knitted his eyebrows. "Dickless, hurry up, I am hungry…"

Naruto was stunned and he was like a crab. Maybe the weather was way too hot. What just happened? He shook his head and entered the car without even talk about anything.

Sai didn't even ask about what had happened at that coffee shop yesterday. Well beside, even if Sai brought that subject up, he didn't have any idea about what to say so he was somehow glad. Maybe he could just start to forget about the coffee shop encountered and continued with his life.

He sent a weak glare to the person on the passenger seat before the two headed to the restaurant.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN :** I read fanfiction and in the end the author said; "Please R&R!" So I have this question, what R&R stands for, Rock & Roll? Other then that, happy reading and I love you~

- Okay, so I use _sensei_ in here. _Sensei_ is not only used for teacher but you can use it to a doctor, etc. You can google it up.

Until next time, jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００５**

******The Past Mistake** - Chapter 005

* * *

It was lunch time so he decided to go hail his little brother and maybe asked him to accompany him to eat something outside as well as talk about yesterday's encounter at the coffee shop. They could arrange about it later. The time Itachi reached his little brother's office room, it was empty.

"Karin, where's Sasuke?"

"Itachi-sama…" Karin, Sasuke's secretary stood up and bowed. "Sasuke-sama didn't give any information about his absence today." She said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Absence?" Itachi murmured to himself.

Strange…

Itachi nodded toward his brother's secretary before he left. He was slightly worried so he decided to call his little brother why he didn't show up.

However, his fifteen calls always ended up at the voice mail.

_"__Fuck off…" _which meant, call me later. Itachi would roll his eyes if the situation were different.

Itachi became more worried. Sasuke never ignored his phone call. Sasuke was a workaholic and to take an absence was rare and even if he took one, he would at least inform him.

In a speed of light, Itachi left the office and headed straight to his little brother's apartment.

* * *

"Ah~ I'm so full…" Naruto said as he patted his stomach. "It was nice and all but the foods still can't beat ramen… Hell, these foods are not even match ramen's level to be compared to."

After downing his water like someone downed _Sake_, Sai sent Naruto the nastiest look ever. "I don't understand with your obsession over ramen. What's so good about that?"

Naruto's smile fell from his face and changed into a deadpan look he sent to the pale guy next to him. "I don't understand with your obsession over dick."

Sai smirked. "Why don't you finish that?"

"Finish what?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't understand with your obsession over dick. What's so good about that?" Sai corrected with his, Naruto thought, nastiest smile ever.

Naruto immediately turned red and stood up, ready to leave.

Sai just laughed and left some amount of money on the table before he followed behind and the two headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Naruto! I need surgeon at room number 237!" Ino, a friend and also a nurse, informed urgently when Naruto just arrived at the hospital from his lunch break.

"Huh, what's wrong? Hey!" Naruto wanted to know the reason when the nurse pushed him toward the lift.

"Ikeuchi-san is still at his lunch break and there is no other surgeon left at this moment and you just happened to show up." Ino said and handed him a chart.

The two entered the lift and Ino pressed the number of the floor for room number 237. Naruto scanned the chart.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Hmm, sounds familiar… What's the case?" Naruto asked and didn't notice that Ino sent him a worry look as she gulped. She shook her head and informed him to turn around and he did.

"I… uhg… heard that this guy tried to commit suicide by cutting his veins but failed because his brother found him before it was too late. He lost blood and his type is AB rhesus positive." Ino informed as she put Naruto's white coat around him.

Naruto thanked her before he continued. "I bet someone dumped him and decided to end his life." Naruto commented half jokingly.

Ino had no comeback for that. She shrugged instead. The two reached their destination floor and exited, set a fast pace toward the room.

"I need blood type AB and two nurses during the operation."

"Terada-san and Akiyama-san are already inside, ready for the surgery. We already prepared for everything included the blood. The only thing we need before the operation was surgeon. Although you are specialist for cancer, you are also a surgeon and you are the only surgeon left. We count on you."

Naruto nodded all the way by the explanation before the two turned left and arrived at their destination.

The time he set his foot inside the room, his eyes widened when they landed on the pale guy who was lying unconsciously on the bed. Through gritted teeth, he said in a serious tone, "We may begin…" as he put his gloves and masker on and began the surgery.

* * *

"Good work, everyone…" Naruto sighed when the surgery went out well. The patient was still in coma by now. He would wake up at anytime soon. Everything was perfectly fine.

He eyed the pale guy on the bed for the last time a look before he left to inform the relatives about the patient's condition.

Did he consume any caffeine today? His heart was beating faster than normal he practically could hear it thumping. Was the weather hot? His cheeks and ears burned.

He shook his head. Maybe…

"Sensei, how's the surgery?"

Naruto was taken aback when he exited. The person who was welcoming him was the guy back at the coffee shop. Naruto shook his head and reminded himself that he was in hospital and on duty so he had to act professional, he smiled, despite of the encounter before.

"It went out well. The patient is sleeping by now. He needs to rest and if he fits enough, he can return home by the day after tomorrow."

The guy, Itachi, nodded. "Thank you, sensei… You are a life-safer."

Naruto just smiled and waved his hand. "That's my job, it's nothing…" The fact that the guy acted like the encounter at the coffee shop before never happened was weird but at the same time he felt relieved.

"Anyway, sensei…I would like to apologize for what had happened before at the coffee shop."

"Ah…" Naruto thought that the guy already forgot about that encounter. "It's o-"

"Blondie-sensei, you have an engagement by now."

Naruto startled that his nurse, Ino, called him _blondie_ in the hospital. He averted his eyes from the guy in front of him to the blonde woman behind him. He sent her a glare. Why would she still keep calling him blondie if she herself is a blonde as well, he would never understand what's in that woman's skull. He then averted his eyes from the blonde nurse to the guy in front of him, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry. I still want to talk with you but I forgot that I still have another patient to take care of." Naruto said and he bowed before he left, following the blonde nurse and disappeared inside a lift.

When the door closed, Naruto sighed and bowed his head. "I want to thank you for being a life-safer but I also want to strangle you for calling me that!" Naruto yelled under a whisper as he lifted his head up to send his death glare.

"Umm… Do you know who your patient is?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the random question. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes…" Ino said, trying her best to keep cool.

Naruto was in dilemma. He had no idea if he should talk about the encounter or not. He ended up with better not to talk about that. Maybe Ino's intention was not about _"that"_? He smiled playfully. "Why… do you like him?" Naruto teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ino was expecting other reaction but maybe it was not the time yet so she just chose to play along with it. She could do _"that"_ later.

"Huh? Yes… I mean, no!" her cheeks went red and she playfully punched Naruto's arm to make it even promising.

Naruto just laughed at that.

Ino just continued acting shy although deep down she was thinking about why she became a nurse instead of an actress. She would have won Grammy.

If they meant for each other, they would find their way, and maybe that way was not now yet.

Another thought crossed Ino's mind. Why did Sasuke ended up here? Was he trying to commit suicide? Was he that desperate? What happened to him?

* * *

The time Naruto arrived his room, he sighed. Where did he put his cell phone? He was wondering when he spotted the device upside his desk. Has Sai left?

Naruto grabbed the device and dialed Sai's number. He rolled his eyes. "Great, voice mail." He said sarcastically. He was about to try again but it didn't happen however when Ino showed up.

"Hey, you still have Mrs. Yamada to check." Ino reminded.

"Ah…" he forgot. Double great. Now what to do? "Where's Sai?"

"I saw him left." Ino shrugged.

"When?"

"…after I dragged you inside the lift."

Naruto sighed.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You are persistent, aren't you?"

Ino shrugged with a smile and retreat. Naruto rolled his eyes but followed eventually.

"Did he say anything?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…" Ino shook his head.

He nodded and thought maybe he could do the check up with Sai later. Recently the weather was quite hot and maybe that was the cause of Sai's condition. He was originally that pale so it was hard to tell if Sai was alright or not.

There was nothing to really worry about.

With that thought in mind he convinced himself and headed to his awaiting patient's room.

By the way, what happened to the guy after the encounter? Why did he even think about cutting his wrists? Was he out of his mind? More importantly, who the hell was he?

He looked at his left. Should he ask Ino about this guy? Was he related to him? Naruto shook his head. Ino might ask him back and he didn't want that. Then, who should he ask to? He only had few people who knew his past.

"Mrs. Yamada, how's the family?" he asked, smiling politely to his patient when he reached the room. Ino had parted.

"Uzumaki sensei! They just left. They were asking you, especially my daughter." She laughed weakly which somehow made Naruto's heart clenched in a painful way. He had to watch this woman, which was suffering from liver cancer, dying, and he could do nothing to heal her other than prolong her life. He had been watching from the beginning, when she still had her beautiful long black hair until it was all gone by the chemo. Even in this state and she already knew the fact that she was going to die, she could still laugh.

You have it bad, someone have it worst.

"Nora-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes. She kept asking you and when we asked the nurse, she said that you were in the middle of surgery."

"Ah yes, I was. I want to see her though…" Naruto pouted jokingly. She laughed weakly again and it brought a smile to his face. Even though he couldn't heal her, at least he could still bring the smile and laughter to her face.

He always treated his patients like they were family. He already had two patients died from cancer so far and it was heartbreaking to watch. And here he was, waiting for the day to see another life of his patient to go. There were patients survived from cancers but some couldn't make it, and she is one of those who couldn't.

"I see that the nurse already made you eat the medicines." Naruto said as he eyed the empty plate and glass upside the drawer beside her bed.

Mrs. Yamada nodded.

"Now, Mrs. Yamada, you have to take some rest. You might be too worn out by now."

As on cue, Mrs. Yamada yawned. She nodded and closed her eyes.

He smiled watching that and when he was about to leave, he caught a red rose sitting inside a green vase near the window. Something hit him and he grinned before he left the room.

Now he knew who to ask.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

AN : I really hope you enjoy this by leaving a review of what do you think of the story so far? Thank you!

Until next time, jaa~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN :** This took longer than I predicted. I have been busy with working with my law school and my other stories. So, here's the new chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００６**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 006**

* * *

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked absent-mindedly.

Sai stared at his screen and shrugged. "Your son."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow toward the pale guy in front of him.

"Here's the foods. Anything else you want, just call us. Please enjoy." The waitress put the foods on their table, bowed politely and left the two men.

"Quarrel?" Kakashi asked when the waitress was out of hearing range.

"Hn?" Sai lifted his head to look at Kakashi and then he stared at the screen of his cell phone again. "No, it's not."

"Then why are you not picking it up?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed the chopsticks and broke it onto two pieces. He clapped his hands together, "Itadakimasu." and began to devour the foods.

Sai followed suit and the two ate lazily. "I left. He had sudden surgery."

"Cancer patient?"

Sai shook his head. "No idea."

Kakashi nodded. "So, what's up?"

Sai set his phone to silent and put it inside his pocket to focus on both Kakashi and his foods. "I went to a date with Naruto few days ago at a coffee shop."

"Hmm…" Kakashi made a sound for Sai to continue.

"We met the Uchiha brothers."

Kakashi stopped chewing. "Oh?"

Sai eyed Kakashi and nodded. "About Naruto's past. Can you tell me if the two were related? Because I'm sure what happened at the coffee shop before was not a mistake."

"What happened?"

Sai sighed. "The time we arrived, the young Uchiha showed up from nowhere and yanked Naruto into a tight embrace. It was like I was seeing a guy just met his long-lost-lover for years." He said and shoved his foods into his awaiting mouth.

Kakashi set his chopsticks down and sighed. "Naruto's parents and the Uchiha's parents were close friends. Naruto and Sasuke, as you say the young Uchiha, met because of their parents. The two became friends but due to the business matters of Naruto's father, Minato, the family had to move abroad to German. They parted for about ten years. I was Minato's right hand also as their neighbor. I became Naruto's guardian and had to take care of both him and the company when his parents died in a car crash. Naruto was a senior in middle school when that happened. He was in mental breakdown and I had to take a decision by taking both of us back to Japan. He couldn't concentrate when we were in German. Apparently Sasuke went to the same high school as him and that was where the two met again. One day when he was around senior in high school, he informed me that the two are together."

Sai stopped chewing his tempura. "As in, relationship? Like, in a romantic way?"

"Yes." Kakashi shoved steamed rice inside his mouth.

Oh, so the two are indeed long-lost-lovers. "So, the two were still together when Naruto involved in a car crash."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke about Naruto?"

Kakashi waved his hand. "It was just a puppy love."

"No," Sai averted his eyes from Kakashi to look at his bowl of steamed rice. "I don't think so..."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Sai shook his head. "You didn't see how Sasuke held him that day… Let's just say that, Uchiha is not that kind of person."

"Look. It's just a puppy love. When that night happened, Sasuke didn't look for him. I have waited for a year but it seemed like Sasuke didn't have the desire to look after him. Besides, how could Naruto involved in a car crash if the two didn't have any fight?"

"That's true, but…"

"Honestly, I don't care about that kid. Naruto has had enough. He had seen his own parents died and I honestly was grateful when he lost his memory which means that he can start his new life but being a Naruto, he chose to be a doctor over businessman. How many times we went to Berlin to his parents' graveyard this year because of his patients died? Three? Four? Or five times?" Kakashi shook his head.

Sai stared blankly at his steamed rice.

Kakashi sighed. "You weren't there when he was in a mental breakdown. You have no idea… I don't plan on poking my nose in his life but I have promised Minato to take good care of him. He is a strong kid outside but he is way too fragile inside."

Sai clenched his chopstick his knuckles turned white.

"He ever burned himself under the shower by setting it a little bit too hot. He had to stay in hospital because of the high fever for a good month."

Sai bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Besides, this is his new life. You are with him now, why you even cared for others?"

It was true, but… "It's just… I feel…"

"Listen, Sai. In his life, there is only you and his patients of course, and that's what matter right now. You do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do love him, but…"

"No buts. If something happen to him or, if there is a treat in his life, I won't hesitate to remove it with my own hand. Be it a person."

Sai gulped but nodded. "I love him."

From the tensed atmosphere turned normal again when Kakashi smiled. "Good. Now let's continue our dinner. I'm still hungry."

And the two continued their foods in silence.

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched violently as he grabbed the groceries he just bought at the supermarket nearby and put them down so he could close his car's door. He locked it and grabbed the groceries, still annoyed, and walked toward the entrance of his boyfriend's apartment which was currently MIA for 30 hours.

That guy has the nerve to ignore his phone call… Naruto thought drily, totally pissed for being ignored.

He never thought that just in a blink of an eye he was in front of his boyfriend's apartment door. Was he that pissed? Of course he was, he didn't even realize he had taken the stairs to reach the fifth floors of the building. The dam elevator was under maintenance.

Fucking…

"GAH!" was Naruto's displeasure scream to the whole situation before he dropped the groceries to the floor and fished for his spare key of the apartment.

"He better at home right now or I swear…"

The door gave a click sound when he twisted the key inside the keyhole. With a grunt, he opened the door and took the groceries again before the entered the apartment. He undid his shoes carelessly and made his way to the kitchen and screamed from the top of his lungs, "SAI!" and heard as his own voice echoed through the entire apartment. He waited for a few seconds to wait for reply, but not such things happen. He had never felt this pissed before.

Usually, the guy who always appeared from nowhere at everywhere, anytime, in front of his face. The guy was the one who usually come look for him but right now he was the one who had to find him. So of course he wasn't pissed.

He rolled his eyes and put the groceries down on the table in the kitchen and began his searching for a certain pale guy. He sighed when he found none, however. Where the hell was that guy?

He fished his cell phone inside his pocket and speed-dial number one before he put the device against his ear. That fucker better answered.

* * *

Sai smiled when he parked his car next to a familiar black car.

His Dickless is here.

But just then, his smile fell from his pale face when he remembered something. He took his doctor to lunch. When they went back to the hospital, the nurse named Ino took his Dickless away from him and just left without saying anything, so with a shrugged, he decided to leave. Besides, he remembered there was something he needed to know.

He called Kakashi. He asked if he had time to have lunch together with him tomorrow. Sadly, Kakashi had to go to the Berlin due to his business matters. Kakashi had suggested that they could have dinner together that day. So here he was now, he just came back from the dinner. And Naruto was here, it meant that he was pissed. Sai had ignored the thirteen phone calls.

Sai gulped. He better prepared before-

"Hey dickless…" Sai finally decided to answer his Dickless' phone call.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK HOME, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sai sighed. A pissed Dickless was never good. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A REASONABLE REASON."

Naruto is scary, really…

He shuddered.

"After our lunch today, Ino dragged you. You know if it was not because of you, I would never step my shoes inside the building." He hated hospital. It was where he watched both his parents and his only brother took their last breathe. "So I left and went to the studio." he lied. "I left my phone in my car. I'm sorry."

He heard a sigh from the other line. "You worry me…" come a whisper.

Now Sai felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"Where are you then?"

Sai smiled. "I will be up there in a few minutes." he could hear a nod from the other line. He smiled. "I love you." and hang up. Just when he was about to exited the car, he hissed and forcedly lean on his leather seat again, closing his eyes. His nose-bridge stung just now. Something hot ran down from his nostril. Without even open his eyes, he fished his orange handkerchief, a birthday present from the Dickless, and put it under his nose. He could feel the stream of the liquid but he had not the gut to see it just yet so he sat there for another minutes.

His eyebrows joined together in an attempt to lessen the pain he felt. He clutched the handkerchief around his nose and forced himself to open his eyes. He turned the light on and stared at the rearview mirror.

"Shit." he was bleeding again.

He hit the steering wheel with his other free hand forcefully. He wiped his nose for the last time before he exited the car. Dragging his foot to the building was quite hard this time. With all his might, he eventually managed to get to enter the building, which got a surprise look from the black-haired woman from the lobby. He ignored it and made his way inside the elevator.

When he was inside, he scanned his appearance on the wall-mirror-like of the elevator. He cursed and put his handkerchief under his nose again in intent to wipe off the blood stain just to smear the red liquid on his pale face even more. The orange handkerchief before had turned wet red. Some of the red liquid even fell on his white shirt.

Great.

His head was getting dizzy when the elevator's door opened. He exited it and started walking toward where his room located by supporting his body with his free arm on the wall. He couldn't stand straight by now. His vision blurred. He could barely catch the number of his room before he opened it. Naruto was inside so he didn't need to reach for his key. Just when he set his foot inside his apartment, he saw a blur of Naruto's shocked face. He smiled before the blackness took his vision away.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN :** I am so eager to finish this story as soon as possible. Let's just pray that I have enough time so I could update the next chapter tomorrow. If not, it either would be Saturday or Monday (JST).

I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing this.

じゃあ、まったね〜 Until next time, jaa~


	7. Chapter 7

**AN :** I am going marathon, hell yeah!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００７**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 007**

* * *

Gaara sat up which made the white sheet fell from his bare chest to his hips, revealing his pale skin.

"What's wrong?" come a sleepy voice from the bed.

Gaara looked to the person who was still lying down next to him. "My cell phone."

And sure there was something vibrated coming from… "It's on the nightstand."

Gaara nodded at the information and sure his cell phone was on top of the nightstand. He grabbed it and stared at the screen before he picked it up. "Gaara." a paused… "Hey. What's up?" a pause again as Gaara eyed the clock on the nightstand. He nodded. "Okay. See you there." And he hung up.

"Who?"

"Naruto."

The person on the bed nodded and closed his eyes again. "What's up?"

"He wants to meet."

He nodded. "When?"

Gaara got up from the bed. "Lunch time."

This brought the person's who was lying on the bed to sat up with wide eyes. "So are you going?"

Gaara sent him a deadpan look. "Of course."

"What about me?"

Gaara just gave him a blank look for a minute before he left to the bathroom, not forgot to yell, "Get up, Hyuuga."

Neji, the Hyuuga, was silent before he plumped back down to the bed.

"Neji!"

"Alright," Neji sighed and stood up and followed his partner. "What time is it anyway…" he murmured in annoyance.

It was not like he was annoyed because of Naruto and the lunch, but it was more like because of Naruto for calling too early in the morning. It was still what, six in the morning. Normally the two would wake up at eight.

Naruto… It was rare for him to call after what happened before. At a random store, the two met Naruto alone with grocery in hands. They accosted him but Naruto didn't recognize them and they ended up hauling him to the hospital when Naruto faint. They are doctors after all and later they discovered that Naruto was amnesia.

They called Kakashi and told him that Naruto was hospitalized. They asked what happened to Naruto but Kakashi was being a hard shell. Thanks for Neji's sweet talk, Kakashi ended up revealing what happened to Naruto but in condition, they have to keep their mouth shut especially toward the Uchihas.

The only people who knew about Naruto's condition were Kakashi himself, Ino, and the two of them.

After that, they eventually explained to Naruto that they were friends. Naruto said his sorry because he couldn't remember any of them and that was what made their relationship distant which was awkward because they were quite close to begin with. So it was rare for Naruto to engage Gaara for a lunch these days.

Naruto was the same Naruto though. It was just the same Naruto without the memory of the past.

Neji sighed when he was about to enter the bathroom. Now he had to have lunch by himself.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the restaurant by five minutes before twelve. He exited his car and locked it behind. Where's Naruto? He scanned the parking lot to see a certain black car with orange interior, and spotted one, he smirked before he headed to the object.

The parking lot was quiet after all.

When he reached the car to see a spike blonde hair inside, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he bowed slightly and knocked on the glass. He was aware that Naruto hadn't noticed his presence yet so he smirked when Naruto seemed to gasp and brushed his hand on his chest with closed eyes. Gaara waited for Naruto to recover. The window rolled down and an angry blonde man sent a, what Gaara thought was, Naruto's death glare which for him seemed like a pout.

Gaara gave a blank look which could be translated to, "What an idiot," toward Naruto and back out so Naruto could open his car and exited.

"You! My heart! Almost fell!" Naruto stuttered, pissed.

"Calm down." Gaara smirked in amusement. Being around Naruto was always entertaining.

Before Naruto could complain anymore, Gaara grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the restaurant.

When the two reached their table, Gaara sat down with arms crossed, still smirking, meanwhile Naruto plumped down with arms crossed, pouted.

"You have never changed, haven't you?" Gaara shook his head and Naruto continued to send his glare which was nothing to Gaara. He sighed when he realized that his glare didn't have an effect and called a waiter and ordered their foods.

When they have ordered their foods and the waiter left, Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

Gaara raised his non-existence eyebrow. What was he sorry for?

Naruto sighed again. "You are free today, right?"

"Naruto, if I were not, why did I even agree to this?"

Naruto worried his bottom lip which earned a sigh from Gaara. "How are you, by the way?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Naruto shrugged.

"And why is that?"

"There is something I want to know… I want to ask this to Ino but, she would probably bombard me with her own questions."

That's true.

"I want to ask Kakashi, ugh, I think he wouldn't answer me."

"…"

"Beside the two, I have you and Neji who knew my past and… You are the closest so…"

Gaara nodded, clearly understood.

"Do you know… Sasuke Uchiha?"

Oh? "Why yes, I know him. How do you…?"

"Umm you see, I went to a d…date w…with um… Sai, and I met him there." Naruto stuttered, looking down.

"How do you know if it was him? Do you remember anything?" Perhaps Naruto already knew some parts of his past?

"Uh no." Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know his name until yesterday when he was admitted to the hospital."

Admitted? "What happened?"

"He tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrists."

"Fucking." What the hell was inside Sasuke's mind? Was he that desperate?

"It happened after the encounter."

"Shoot."

"The time I set my foot inside the coffee shop, he appeared out of nowhere and held me onto a tight embrace and I blacked out because my head was spinning."

"Something must triggered your blacked out."

"Yes. Something… Like in the movies, being played before my eyes… His face… His smiling faces." The napkin on the table seemed to be more interesting for Naruto at the moment as he played with it.

"The next day he was admitted to our hospital and that was where I discovered his name. Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto paused and touched his lips. "That name somehow feels familiar…" Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto…"

"Those arms feel familiar too…" Naruto whispered like he was lost at his own world. He then looked at Gaara square in the eyes. "Who is he?" Naruto sounded desperate.

Gaara sighed and looked up when the waiter came with their foods. The two waited for the waiter to set their foods and left before they continued.

"First of all, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is, no, he was, your boyfriend."

At the information, Naruto lost the ability to speak, so Gaara continued.

"The two of you were lovers. Even you two shared an apartment because he was serious about you."

"…serious about me?" Naruto copied.

"Yes. Know this. Sasuke Uchiha is not the romance guy. He is not the type of guy who wants to involve himself inside a relationship. He is not, you can say, as a people person, especially doing romance, but he did it, with you."

"…"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you that night, and you guys just disappeared."

"…" Naruto looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"You involved in an accident. You lost your memory, and we were happened to be parts of your past you had forgotten, especially Sasuke."

Gaara watched as Naruto clutched the napkins too hard his tan knuckles turned white. Gaara joined his non-existence eyebrows and reached out for the hand. "Don't do that…"

Naruto eventually let go of the napkin and put his hands upside his laps.

"You want me to continue?" Gaara asked, just to make sure if Naruto was comfortable to hear about this all or not.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Please do."

Gaara gave a look of "are you sure?" but seeing the look on Naruto's face, he sighed. "I believed when he held you, it was like how two people haven't seen each other met for the first again after a long time. No, not two people, because you weren't participating."

Naruto looked away, somehow feeling guilty.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"No, it's my fault." Naruto eyed Gaara, a determinate look on his eyes. "It was not just a mere puppy love if you said that Sasuke and I shared an apartment. If there was no departing words, he is still my boyfriend, and it was unfair of me to showed up after a long time with another man and the worst was, I had no idea who was he…"

"Well, whatever you want to put it but you can't blame yourself because you know nothing about this."

"Kakashi didn't say anything about this." Naruto looked away again.

"He is your guardian, your father… He is a protective man when it comes to you. Maybe he thought that it was the best for you to move on with your life, with Sai."

"At least he could have just talk about it and we can arrange about it."

"It's not simple, Naruto…"

"Please enlighten me."

"Kakashi told us about how you were when your parents passed away. It was hard to even imagine because you actually didn't take it good when you heard the news. Hn, no… I actually have several patients which suffer from the same case. I can relate you from that. He said, he somehow was grateful that you lost your memory."

"So I have two boyfriends right now. Wow." Naruto said and laughed sarcastically.

There was a pang in Gaara's chest seeing him. "Naruto…"

"I asked _who are you_ toward him and the look on his face…" Naruto shook his head. "I even joked to Ino that maybe someone dumped him that he actually tried to kill himself. I'm such an idiot…"

"…"

All appetite gone and the two fell silent for a few moments before they decided to depart.

Naruto went inside his car and remain silent. By the new discovery from Gaara, he now knew that Sasuke Uchiha was his boyfriend, before the accident happened. He was so cruel for even thinking about getting mad at him for committing such thing. It was his fault from the start. Then again, he was suffered this amnesia for about five years and did Sasuke had been waiting that long? If he were him, to wait for years and finally met his long-lost-boyfriend, with a new man…

Naruto pulled his blonde hair with his hands. This was crazy.

If there were no departing word between Sasuke and him, then Sasuke is still his boyfriend, which meant that he has two boyfriends. Also, if there were departing word, no… There wasn't… But if there was, who said to whom? If it was Sasuke, then maybe he regretted it? Or if it was him, maybe Sasuke didn't take it well? But then maybe there wasn't, judging by what happened at the coffee shop, the way Sasuke yanked him into a tight embrace, just like long-lost-lover.

What he did, he realized, be it he did it unconsciously, it was unfair for Sasuke. If he were to continue his relationship with Sasuke, what about Sai? If he were to ignore Sasuke, no… he was sure that he was the reason why Sasuke tried to commit suicide, so to stop or ignore his relationship with Sasuke was impossible. Then there was Sai… If he were to continue both, that's crazy. But if he were to stop both, was worst either.

What should he do? Sasuke's attempted of suicide happened after the encounter and there was no one to give the blame for but himself. Who else was the cause?

Also there was Sai. He was M.I.A. for 30 hours and when he actually showed up, he fainted with blood over his handkerchief and some even stained his white shirt. He hadn't had the change to check him up yet because he was still unconscious by now, that was why he asked Gaara to meet, just to kill time and also to know his past.

Should he talk to Sasuke about this and sort things out? Perhaps it was the only way possible to do right now. And after that, he would start to check up on Sai so he better was conscious the time he was done with Sasuke.

With that in mind, he nodded to himself before he left to the hospital.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

AN : I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Until next time~


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Please enjoy the plot, not the poor grammar OTL

Here's the new chapter, enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００８**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 008**

* * *

Itachi sighed. This is ridiculous. Yesterday he planned on hailing his little brother to have lunch together at a certain restaurant, not to hail him to the hospital with blood dripping from his wrists.

If Sasuke was not foolish enough to do what he did yesterday, he might not be alone to face Kakashi today. He already made the appointment with Kakashi the morning after the encountered and Kakashi only had free time and it was today and even he had to fly to German after that and here Sasuke was, messed everything up by doing such fool thing. Sasuke was still "sleeping" since the surgery yesterday until now, and the nurse said that it was due to the lost of the blood, it worn him out. So he hadn't "talked" to him yet. Maybe he would do that later. He had to meet Kakashi right now, without Sasuke. Kakashi was quite a busy man so to have an appointment with him was a miracle, somehow… That guy flew back and forth Tokyo-Berlin-Tokyo.

He turned his engine off, exited his car, and locked it behind.

The time he reached the restaurant, he scanned the area only to spot a grey headed guy.

"Am I late?" He said when he reached the table where Kakashi was to inform his presence.

"No, I was just too early. Have a seat."

Itachi nodded and took the seat across him.

"Have you ordered anything?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I still can't believe I actually agreed to this despite of the works I have in line waiting for me to be finished. Let's skip the intro."

Itachi stared at Kakashi with his expressionless mask. "Fine to me. So I met Naruto few days ago at a certain coffee shop."

"Sai told me about that."

"Sai?"

"The pale guy you met. Naruto's boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"Spill it."

"I need some explanation."

"About what." Kakashi snapped. This guy…

"Relax…" Itachi tried with his rich voice which could soothe every women-population's heart. "Naruto didn't recognize us. What happened." It was not a question. It was hardly for Uchihas to ask questions to others. They demanded for answers.

"He is amnesia, okay? Look, I'm really busy, though. I have to-"

"Shut it, Kakashi." Itachi actually snapped. "Why didn't you tell us anything?"

"For what?" Kakashi snapped back. This guy has the nerve, hasn't he? "So you could mess with Naruto's life? How about this, you guys move the hell on, and let Naruto have his new life."

"Kakashi, stop being difficult-"

Kakashi scoffed. "Who do you think you are? Also, who was dating who, by the way? Why are you so persistent?"

"What-"

"If Sasuke really wants Naruto, then tell him be a man and do it by himself. Stop being a spoiled brat who only depends on his big brother. Excuse me."

With that, Itachi watched Kakashi's retreating back.

What a meeting… Itachi thought sourly.

* * *

"What on earth do you think you were doing, Sasuke." Itachi just came back from his "lunch-break" with Kakashi and somehow it pissed him off.

Sasuke bowed his head so his face was covered behind the curtains of his black bangs. He already expected this to happen, being scolded by Itachi.

"What do you say about this, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oh? What's with the silence? Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"Shut up, Itachi."

"Shut up, you say… If I weren't there you might be rolling in the cemetery by now, you want me to shut up?"

Sasuke flinched and averted his eyes to look at the window, opposite from where Itachi was standing. The sky was grey and it was a matter of time to rain.

"I don't know what's on your mind right now because I'm a business man, not a mentalist."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the words despite of the situation.

"And I wouldn't know what will happen, Sasuke… I have come to save you two times already. Who knows if you do it again for the third times and I were not there? You are one hell of a lucky bastard."

"…"

"…"

"Done?"

Itachi's vein on his temple popped out, eyebrow twitched violently, eyes closed. "You…" He had never wanted to strangle his foolish little brother this bad before.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke snapped as he averted his eyes from the window to Itachi.

"That's not the right way how to apologize."

"Then what do you want? Do I have to stand on my knees, bowed on your shoes, and kiss them while saying sorry ten times?"

"Stop being difficult, Sasuke."

"Look, why are you always poking your nose at everything about me? Don't you have a fucking life?"

"Listen very careful here, Sasuke…" Sasuke gulped when Itachi's voice turned down several octaves. If he were somebody else, Itachi's voice would make him peed himself or even run for his life. "You are unfortunately my foolish, little brother. If you expected me to not sticking my nose at everything you do, then don't do foolish things. Let me enlighten you again in case you forgot. You are an Uchiha. Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants."

Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants, which means… "I can win Naruto back…" Sasuke murmured absent-mindedly, staring at his laps.

"Yes, you can. Giving up is not written in our dictionary. I can't allow such thing."

Sasuke looked up and eyed his brother.

"I could think of one hundred ways to win over someone. Do you think there is someone who can beat us? No. So from now on, you do your way. If you need anything, ask. You have won Naruto's heart once, and you can win him again for the second time. Just do what you did few years ago. Remember, this is the same Naruto, just this one he suffers amnesia, without memory of you, memory of the past."

"What?"

"Oh, right. I met Kakashi before. He told me Naruto is amnesia. I still don't know how he got that."

Sasuke looked down.

"Don't worry about that. It's still the same Naruto. It's like, he is a new person that you just met and you like him, and to make him yours, just win his heart. This time, you have it two times worse. There is his over-protective guardian, Kakashi, and his boyfriend, Sai."

"This is hard…" what with Naruto having amnesia, and there was his guardian, Kakashi, and the new boyfriend, Sai.

"I will take care of Kakashi. You do the rest."

"…"

"I don't know about this Sai guy, but I am sure Naruto would fall easily with you this time. Just look at his ideal type, it's nothing but the guy resembles me of you."

Sasuke growled.

Itachi smirked. "Capiche?"

Sasuke nodded.

Win Naruto's heart back.

* * *

"Just pretend that this is a daily check up." Naruto murmured to himself, supposedly to encourage himself to talk to him. It was just a talk. With a nod, he turned left and came himself to stand in front of the door of his destination. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

When he entered inside, he was met with two pairs of black eyes staring at him.

Remember Naruto, you are a doctor on a duty.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to check the patient." Naruto smiled politely and bowed.

Itachi bowed back. "No, it's okay. I am done here actually."

Naruto nodded.

Itachi looked at his little brother on the bed, he said, "Sasuke, I will be back by tomorrow."

Sasuke, who was looking at the window, he nodded, without even looking back or even reply.

Naruto waited for the other man to leave the room before he looked back at his patient who seemed to not wanting to see him. Naruto sighed and approached the patient. "How do you feel?"

"Hurt." was the simple answer Naruto got from Sasuke. He knitted his eyebrows. He was sure that by now the wounds had started to dry.

"Are the wounds haven't dry yet?"

Sasuke eventually averted his eyes from the window to his doctor, rather forcedly. He wanted to shout at Naruto so bad for not understanding what he was feeling right now, but when he saw Naruto's expression of fear, the anger gone. Sasuke sighed, still keeping his gaze at those beautiful blue eyes. If it were another situation, he would crash Naruto into a tight embrace but no, he shook his head. "I don't know…"

Naruto was hesitated to move forward but when he eyed the guy's expression changed, he sighed. "Has someone changed your bandage yet?"

"No."

Naruto nodded and went to take the seat next to Sasuke's bed. "I will then."

Sasuke just stared at his bandage's wrists, wasn't able to look at those blue eyes at such distance just yet. He wouldn't control himself if he looked up.

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke nodded as he watched the tan hands took his bandage wrist and began to change it.

There was silence for a minute before Naruto sighed. "I am amnesia."

"…" Sasuke gulped, looking rather intently on the hand who was working on his wrist.

"Kakashi never mention anything about a certain Sasuke Uchiha to me." Naruto shrugged and Sasuke was trying his best to not look up.

Naruto somehow knew that the silent was a sign for him to continue. "After the encounter, I was curious but I tried to let it go. Then you showed up in here, attempting suicide." Naruto shook his head which somehow made Sasuke in shame.

"I even joked to my nurse about you getting dump by your girlfriend and decided to end your life."

"Naruto-"

"Shut up." Naruto said sternly as blue eyes stared at black eyes. "I haven't finished." and the black eyes looked back to the wrist.

"That was where I get your name. So I called Gaara…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto throw the used-bandage on the trash bin and began to clean the wrist.

"I asked him about my past. I don't know what to do now…"

Sasuke had to look up when a drop of water fell on his pale palm. "Why-"

"Hush."

"…"

"Just hear me out… I have a boyfriend now and you showed up. I don't know. I can't decide what to do after what had happened with your attempt of suicide and now Sai… He…"

"I don't know, Naruto…"

Naruto looked at the bowed-head Sasuke.

"I don't know if I could live my life without you…" Sasuke whispered. "It was hard enough to live these past five years without knowing your whereabouts." Sasuke shook his head. "My attempt… Maybe I just met my limit when I discover that you are still alive… With your new man… I thought… I thought you were pretending that you had forgotten about me by not recognizing me."

"Sasuke…"

"I don't know, Naruto… If in the end you want us to end, I don't know if I would survive…"

"I don't know what to do right now. I can't just break up with Sai and be with you… I also just can't hold the two of you… I can't also break up with you… I don't know… What to do?"

Silent met the two. Sasuke looked to the window and noticed that it had started to rain. "I don't know…"

"Give me some time to think this over."

Sasuke sighed but eventually he nodded. "Five years… I have been waiting for five years. I am sure I could wait for another years if it was for you." Sasuke said without even looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. Silently he changed the bandages.

"Done." Naruto declared when he was done with the bandages.

Sasuke nodded his thanks and looked at Naruto who was about to stand up.

"I will take my leave now. I still have another pa-"

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Can I… Hug you?"

Naruto was frozen in place. Should he hug him? What to do-

"It's okay if you won't to-"

Awkwardly, Naruto bowed his body slightly so he could reach Sasuke who was sitting on the bed and gave him a hug. Sasuke's breathe caught in his throat by the sudden movement. Carefully, he lifted his arms and put them around Naruto's torso. He buried his head against Naruto's neck. "I miss you. So much, it hurts…"

Naruto's heart was beating like crazy by now. He was hot all over. All the blood went to his neck up to his ears and face. This is crazy. This was different when he was with Sai. When Sai hugged or kissed him, he would just turned red, but this, his heart… It couldn't slow down! Not to mention the things happened inside his tummy. What was this?

Naruto let go of the body he just hugged. "I… gotta go!" he stuttered awkwardly, embarrassed by how red he has become right now, he bowed to the expressionless Sasuke before he left the room rather quickly.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. What just happened?

* * *

AN : Are you still enjoying the story as much as I enjoy the plot? Thanks for reading.

Until next time~


	9. Chapter 9

AN : On progress...

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章００９**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 009**

* * *

"Can I go home now?" come a hoarse voice from the bed. The owner coughed to steady his voice before he continued. "I mean, it was just a nose bleed." He shrugged and got up to stand up.

Naruto sighed and put his stethoscope down on the table. He nodded. "Only if you're agrees to watch your meals. I mean, look at you." Naruto looked at his boyfriend up and down before he looked at his eyes. "You lost weight."

Sai buttoned his white shirt and nodded. "I will."

"You better. Take some rest."

Sai smiled weakly before he nodded. "So, when will the result coming out?"

Naruto pondered for a minute before he answered. "I will call you."

"Okay."

"So where were you after I left?" Naruto turned to sit on his leather chair and turning the computer on. "After the surgery I called. You didn't answer."

"I'm sorry. I went to the studio. There were some paintings I need to finish." He lied. "I have an upcoming exhibition, you remember?" that, he didn't lie. Now that he thought about that, he had to go to his studio.

Naruto nodded whilst staring at the screen.

Sai continued, "And I forgot my cell phone inside the car. I lost track of the time." He shrugged. He didn't think if telling his meeting with Kakashi to Naruto would be good, especially if it was about his past lover, a certain Uchiha.

"I see. Next time you shall bring your cell phone with you. I'm worried sick, you know…"

Sai smiled as he put his shoes on. "Will do."

Naruto nodded and looked up, smiling. "I will call you later."

Sai nodded. "Then, I'm going." It's already five pm and their check up took three hours, he sighed inwardly.

"I will walk with you down." Naruto stood up, was ready to go.

"No, it's okay. I am fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You still have works to do."

Naruto was hesitant but Sai waved him off. "See you."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the closed door. "No good night kiss?" he whispered jokingly with a straight face. He was used to it now that Sai didn't give him any. He sighed but shrugged none-the-less before he went back to his computer.

He just wished that Sai didn't suffer any strange disease.

* * *

Sai sighed when he was inside his car. With his eyes closed, he leaned on his leather seat. He was bleeding recently. He had nose bleed. Not only his nose, there was a cut on his finger as well. He raised his left hand and suspected his fingers. There was a bandage over his point finger. He remembered a week ago, he was peeling his apple when the knife cut his skin. Damn if it was not bleeding a lot. At first, he sucked on it but the blood kept flowing. He was panicking and went to retrieve a bandage and wrapped them on his cut finger. He was beginning to think that he was suffering from HIV that his phabocyte was not functioning but then, he had never had unprotected sex nor done drugs. Curious, he unwrap the bandage on his finger just to find it was healed. He sighed so it was not HIV. What was he thinking, by the way? He rolled his eyes before he put his key into the ignition and drove off to his apartment.

What kind of disease which makes its sufferer bleeding a lot?

* * *

Sai sighed before he opened his eyes to see himself in front of his body-sized mirror. He knitted his eyebrows. Now when he looked at it, he sure lost weight. To proof it, he lifted his right arms and then the other to feel them kind of lighter than before. His cheekbones had shown up. His skin was still the normal pale, he couldn't tell however.

"I eat like a pig, honestly…" ironic. Just where did his weight gone? He never worked out nor he remembered did something to cause him sweating a lot. Maybe this was just his feeling? With a shrug, he went downstairs to look for weight measurement. Upon reaching one, he closed his eyes and stepped on it. He counted to three to before he opened his eyes. His eyes twitched to see that sure he lost weight by five kilograms.

"What the hell?" he murmured to himself and decided to make him something to eat. Something with high calories would do. Satisfied with the idea, he went to the kitchen and began searching for the calories contained foods. He never was good with cooking so he chose something that he could just put in the microwave and done.

Just when he was about to stuff all the foods in front of him inside his mouth, he found it hard to swallow them. Just then he realized that his throat was burning. He coughed few times before downing a full glass of mineral water. He scowled at the barely untouched foods and decided to put them back inside the refrigerator.

Now he was beginning to feel paranoid. Suddenly, his brother's face crossed his mind. Was it possible to suffer the same disease as him? His inquisitive was getting itchy. What disease actually is when you have constant overly bleeding? Nose bleed, gums bleed, and infection. The body felt worn out, heart beating fast, throat felt dry, and all in all, not feeling that good.

Upon arriving in front of his room, he took a deep breath before he entered. Strode his way toward his laptop, he turned it on. Just when the screen was on, he clicked the internet shortcut and began his browsing.

He gulped in horror when he got the possible disease he might be suffering by the signs he was having right now.

* * *

This couldn't be true, he might be wrong. It was already one in the morning and he was still in the hospital. By the signs the patient was showing alone he could tell what was the disease but he was the kind of person who loved to be kissed by the lie than be slapped with the truth. The result was mocking him to believe the truth, but maybe, just maybe he was wrong at some point.

No… He just couldn't accept the truth. It was too scary to be true. He was a doctor specialist of cancers and it was ironic that the person he was closed to suffered cancer.

What to do now? Sai, his boyfriend, suffered blood cancer… Leukemia… In this case, in order to let Sai out from the leukemia, the only way possible to do right now was marrow transplant, which was impossible for Sai.

Marrow transplant could be done by donor from relative and not all relative's marrows are compatible to each other. The worst was, Sai, was alone in this fuck up world. He had no relatives left. He was living by himself. He had parents who died in an airplane crash. He had brother who, he heard, died because of cancer. Sai never mentioned about other relatives. Maybe, just maybe, Sai still had relatives left he never mentioned?

Naruto could only pray. Set the problem aside. Now, how does he tell Sai about his disease?

His musing was interrupted when Ino came rushing her way inside Naruto's room.

"What the hell, Ino?" he brushed his hand against his chest. Damn that woman almost killed him from heart attack.

"Naruto, Mrs. Yamada!"

Without even questioning about it, Naruto stood up and followed Ino out from the room toward Mrs. Yamada's room. Judging from Ino's panic expression, he could tell something was not right. Naruto could only pray that it was not what he was thinking had happened, right?

When the two reached the room, tears fell down his tan cheeks. He stared at the ECG and the beep sound echoed through the whole white room.

"Another soul left…" Naruto murmured to himself with his eyes closed, he shook his head. "I couldn't safe her…" Now he cried freely. "What am I…? I'm such a fool…"

"Naruto…" come a calm voice of his nurse, Ino. She knew this would happen. Naruto was such a sweet guy. He would engage his patients in a close relationship, considering all of his patients as his family, and when one of them died, he would cry and put the blame to himself.

"I couldn't do anything to safe her…" Ino continued listening to Naruto's cries as the other nurses began to undo the medical tools which supported her life. The only thing she could do now was to whisper sweat words to Naruto to keep him strong. It was not like the first time that had happened, anyway.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

AN : Review would be appreciated!

Until next time~


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章０１０**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 010**

* * *

The next day, Sai found himself at the airport. After the discovery about his disease by himself, he decided to talk about it to Naruto if his thought was right. However when he called Naruto, he was sent straight to the voice mail. So in the end, he decided to call Ino. Maybe Naruto was still in the hospital or there was surgery at the moment but no such thing. Ino informed him that Naruto left after his latest patient, Mrs. Yamada, died from the heart cancer. The only place Sai could think of was Naruto's parents' graveyard, in Berlin, German. So here he was, waiting for his plane to take off.

It was not the first time he went to the airport all of a sudden.

How to inform Naruto about the disease? Or was Naruto already knew about it?

Probably…

So with a sigh, Sai stood up and went to his plane from Tokyo to Berlin.

* * *

"Sasuke, you ready?"

Sasuke nodded before he stood up from the chair he was sitting. It was the third day and the doctor said that he could go back home. Not Naruto, though. He asked about Naruto but they said that he was busy with other things so he didn't ask anything after that. Besides, he needed something to be done in order to make his first move to win his Naruto back.

Yes, Naruto was, is, and will always his.

With that in mind, the two brothers left the hospital and headed to Itachi's car at the parking lot.

"So after I left, what happened?" Itachi finally broke the silent. They were inside the car by now, under the red light.

Sasuke was staring outside the tinted window when Itachi asked. He turned to Itachi and waited for another second before he sighed. "He said sorry. He already knew about me. Gaara told him."

"Oh?"

"He said himself that he is amnesia."

Itachi was silent and it was a sign for Sasuke to continue.

"We both don't know what to do. He still considers me as his boyfriend because he somehow felt terrible after what happened to me. He also told me that he couldn't end his relationship with Sai. He mentioned about the Sai guy's condition." Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know what's with that guy."

"Hmm…"

The red light turned green. Itachi continued the driving before he asked. "So, anything in mind?"

"I'll try to find out about this Sai guy first."

Itachi nodded in understanding and the two fell silent again until they arrived at the main house.

* * *

Upon his arriving, he spent no time other than rushing himself to the nearest hotel before he left to Naruto's house in Berlin. He wished that Kakashi was still around.

Pressing the bell several times, he waited before someone opened the door.

"Sai? What are you…? Come inside." Kakashi said, couldn't hide his surprised voice, as he welcomed Sai inside. "What happen? Sit down."

Sai nodded and sat down. "Is Naruto here?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi took a seat across Sai as well. "No. What happen?" he was aware that he had asked the same question within a minute.

"His patient just passed away."

Kakashi covered his masked mouth with his hand before Sai continued.

"I thought I just have to check to you if he was here or no."

"No, he hasn't called." Kakashi was worried now. "Go check him." He was aware where Naruto was by now.

Sai only nodded before he stood up. "I will be going then."

Kakashi stood up as well. "Don't tell me you came here with nothing."

Sai smiled as he reached the door. "I left my luggage at the nearby hotel." He said as he exited the house, with Kakashi behind.

"You can always come here if you want," Kakashi shrugged. "Free."

"I will but first, I will come see your son first."

Kakashi nodded. "Call me when you find him and oh, Sai, wait."

Sai stopped and Kakashi went inside. It took around two minutes before Kakashi appeared again. Sai caught something Kakashi threw. "The black one."

Sai nodded his thanks and Kakashi went back inside the house and closed the door. He went to the garage to find cars were parked. There were several black cars, he rolled his eyes. He pressed the unlocked button on the key before a black car out of the several ones beeped twice. Hurriedly, Sai went inside the car and drove off to the graveyard. It was around three pm and the sky was grey. It was about time to rain.

He wouldn't want to let the Dickless soaking wet.

* * *

Sai sighed in content when he spotted a spike blonde head. The Dickless was only clad in white button up shirt and black trousers. Silently, he made his way toward the kneeling Naruto in front of his parents' graves.

"Naruto." Sai whispered as he tapped Naruto's shoulder just to be shocked at the expression Naruto was wearing when the said person looked up. Meanwhile Naruto toward hearing his boyfriend's voice, he averted his eyes and stood up, immediately crushed Sai into a tight embrace, chanting words Sai couldn't quite catch.

Sai could only sighed and drew circle on Naruto's back, whispered sweet words to the Dickless that everything would be okay. Ironic indeed, Sai thought drily, that Naruto would be doing this again in the near future.

"I failed again, Sai…" Naruto cried silently on Sai's shoulder, hiding his face there.

"No, you are not. You have done your best. Blaming yourself wouldn't make it any better."

"No..." Naruto let go of Sai and stared him in the eyes. "You would never understand."

Sai knitted his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because." Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he continued. "Sai?" he asked.

"Yes?"

They stood there facing each other without contact.

"Tell me about your family…" Naruto whispered as he looked back to where his parents' graves were. He made himself to squat, tapping the ground next to him, silently ordered Sai to follow him. Sai followed to sit next to his boyfriend and the two silently eyeing the graves.

"I only have parents and a brother. I never know if I have other relatives. Parents died in an airplane crash. Brother died because of cancer."

With wide eyes, Naruto eyed Sai's pale face. "What cancer…"

Sai averted his eyes from the graves to Naruto. He shrugged before he looked at the graves again.

Naruto looked at his parents' graves again. "So you have ever had undergone a radiological examination before." Now that he thought about it…

Sai knitted his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Your brother died before your parents. He, your brother, died because of leukemia. I am assuming that you have undergone a radiological examination before in hope that the marrow of your backbone is compatible with your brother." Naruto analyzed.

Sai's eyes were widened by now.

Naruto continued. "It failed, however, judging by he was dead by now."

Sai bowed his head down. Now that Naruto mentioned about his brother…

"Even identical twins could have incompatible marrow."

"I did browsing last night."

Naruto looked up at Sai's bowed head.

"I am experiencing the same thing with my brother. I guess you are right…"

"Sai…"

"I suffer leukemia, right?" Sai raised his bowed head to look at Naruto's blue eyes. "Have I told you that I love your eyes?" Sai whispered. "They are so beautiful… So blue…"

Naruto couldn't help the tears he had been holding anymore.

"Don't cry…" Sai complained and made his hand to wipe those annoying water from the tan cheeks. He sighed. "Kakashi…" he eyed Naruto's face before he continued. "He told me about your past…"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"Okay, I lied. When I left that day, I wasn't at the studio. I went to meet Kakashi." Sai looked away so did Naruto.

"The guy back at the coffee shop." Sai scoffed bitterly. "It's a lame question to ask who he is that the fact maybe, the entire citizen knew him, and it was like an underestimate toward him. I mean, who doesn't know Uchiha brothers?"

"Well, I did…" Naruto whispered.

Sai shook his head. "He is your boyfriend when before you lost your memory." Sai knitted his eyebrows in confusion when he didn't receive any surprise reaction. "Don't tell me…"

"When you were M.I.A, I went to meet Gaara. He said everything to me. Well," Naruto shrugged before he continued. "maybe not everything."

Sai looked down. "You know Kakashi is when it comes to you."

Naruto had to agree with that, he nodded.

"If he finds out about my condition, I am sure he would kill me before my time-"

"Sai!" Naruto raised his whispered voice.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "I mean," he shrugged. "Kakashi never tell you anything to the Uchiha when he guessed that they could harm you. You almost died that night. So maybe, if he knew about this, he could remove me if you were to cry over when I-"

"Just stop. We will keep our mouth shut about your condition." there is no use to let the sweet lie, that Sai would survive, kiss him anymore. The truth is a bitch, and he will face it like a man.

Sai nodded. "So, what you want to do now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know…" unconsciously tears fell down from his blue eyes. Sai noticed it from the corner of his eyes but did nothing.

He laughed bitterly.

Without looking, Naruto said sternly. "What's so funny?"

"We are talking about this like we were discussing today's weather."

"I don't know… Do you want me to cry you a river?"

"This is what I hate about you, Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, now eyeing his pale boyfriend.

Sai sighed as he shook his head. "You always hold your feelings to yourself. Just this one… Please show it to me. Trust me completely."

It took him those words to make Naruto let out all of his sadness as he silently cried freely on Sai's shoulders, linking his arms around Sai's neck. Unconsciously, Sai cried as well.

The only thing they could do right now was nothing but hope for the best.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

AN : Ugh... Please say something, lol.

Until next time, jaa~


	11. Chapter 11

AN : I read all the reviews (a review or two, sigh~), but it's okay~ I will continue to do my best so, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章０１１**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 010**

* * *

He just came out from the hospital. Now he felt stupid. How could he even think of giving up? That word was never registered inside the Uchiha dictionary. He wanted to kill himself for even thinking about suicide and the whole idea was ridiculous.

He scoffed. Let's stopped the melodrama there… Naruto had stated that he didn't know what to do, which is, he still has chance. Naruto was in dilemma, sure. He just needed to make Naruto sure about his feeling. Yes, Naruto was with another man, but deep down he was sure that deep down Naruto might feel that there was something just not quite right that's why he was living with doubt, he couldn't even decide which one to go.

If Naruto was happy with his new man, he wouldn't hesitate to decide now would he? Or was Naruto just pitied him the fact that he was attempting suicide? He shook his head. No, if he continued being negative, he would live in self-pity again and he wouldn't want to find himself in a fuckup situation ever again. Thanks to Itachi for bringing him to the right hospital. Now he knew just where the idiot worked. Then again, why of all places, he never thought of that hospital? Doesn't matter anymore…

First thing first, winning Naruto's heart again like he did years ago. If Naruto would never gain his memory back, it's okay… They could always make new memories. Frankly speaking, the past memory was too bad to bring it back and he wouldn't want that. But then again, how could he engage Naruto to meet? The guy was busy the last time he remembered, just like how he used to years ago, which was, also the reason they separated. Itachi was right. Right now he was dealing with the same Naruto. The same person he met for the first time after a long time, exactly at the coffee shop. It was just this time he would be dealing with the same Naruto without the memory of the past.

The only thing he could think of way to speak to Naruto about his memory about the past. Now the problem laid in how. How to confront the idiot… There was his new man. He could talk with that guy first. Then about the memory of the past, was his only alibi. It was risky but he had no other option. He just could skip the bad part, right?

He had no idea what kind of man about this Sai guy was. Then there's Kakashi. The guy was a hard shell, especially when it comes to Naruto. But then there was Itachi who had said that he was going to take care of the guy so he was left with handling this Sai guy.

First, he had to know who this Sai guy was. If the situation was good enough, he would engage this guy to talk, or if this guy could understand and cooperate about the matters, let's just say for Naruto's sake, like it wasn't fair for both Naruto and him. However, if the guy was playing hard enough, there was no option other than doing the Uchiha's way, the hard one, snatching what's his, because the thing is Naruto was his and is still his and will always be his, because Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants.

No one should stand on Uchiha's way.

He was being nice enough to start it in an easy way, by talking. Maturity, perhaps? If he were the Sasuke few years ago, he wouldn't bother to talk. Snatch.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked, trying very hard to see through the dim light of the unknown room.

"Where am I?" he whispered to nobody but himself.

He didn't recognize the place anywhere. Through knitted eyebrows, he scanned the area, walking ever so slowly in hope that his bare feet wouldn't hit anything in the dim room. He barely see anything!

"Hello?" he called to no one hesitantly. Only his uncertain voice he could hear echoed through the room.

"Naruto?" came a familiar voice. He recognized the voice but he couldn't quite catch who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Just then he saw a light. He walked toward the source of the light and found a huge gates.

"Naruto? Come out, please…" the familiar voice again… But why it seemed so… sad? Desperate?

"Who are you?"

"Come Naruto. Get out from there…"

Naruto kept his pace to the gate. The time flew and he was getting tired.

"Naruto, hurry up…"

How? He could see the gates but it seemed like no matter how long he kept walking, he could never reach the gates. "I can't…"

"Why?"

"I can't reach the gate!"

"You can, Naruto… Don't just walk, but run, Naruto…"

Just when he was about to run, he fell to the ground, desperately he tried to stand up again but he just seemed to freeze in spot. "I can't!" now his eyes stung to no end.

"I love you, Naruto…"

Blue eyes opened looking straight at the white ceiling, breathing rather hard than normal. Shirtless tanned torso soaked with sweat, it was like he had been running for miles. He sat up with eyes closed, trying to collect his breathe. Weird dream… He buried his head on his palms and tried to replay the scene of his weird dream but only to find his head stung. He let go of his face and swung the cover which was covered his lower half to his right and got up from the bed, intended to wash his face to the bathroom. The room was dim but he recognize that it was the hotel room…

Last thing he remembered he was at the cemetery with Sai. By the way, where was Sai? He looked back just to see the guy was on the bed, sleeping. He sighed before he headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind when he was inside. He stood there in front of the mirror just to find himself starring at his naked reflection. He wore nothing but his black trunks. What happened before?

He shook his head and decided to wash his face first because honestly, his mind was still stuck on the weird dream he had before. He never had that kind of dream like that. Just what does that mean? There was a familiar voice calling for him but… He couldn't name who the voice belonged to. He opened his eyes and stared back at the mirror. Now he could see what happened. After they arrived from the cemetery to the hotel, they made out and he fell asleep. There were marks all over his body, courtesy of Sai. He sighed. There was something nagging in his mind. Just like the voice in his dream before, he couldn't quite name what was the feeling. He somewhat felt he betrayed someone, but who?

* * *

"Hey."

The two found themselves inside the flying airplane, from Berlin to Tokyo. After yesterday, they had decided to leave the next day. Naruto still had works to do and Sai needed to finish his paintings.

Naruto looked at his left and smiled to Sai who was looking at him in concerned.

"You okay?" Sai asked through knitted eyebrow, reaching for Naruto's hand and rubbed circle on it with his thumb. Naruto was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed with eyes closed. The nagging feeling still wouldn't go away. The weird dream he just had last night still haunted his mind.

"Hmm… Say, what about the weird dream you mentioned before? Mind to tell me?"

Just after his musing in the bathroom last night, he found Sai was sitting on the bed supporting a sleepy yet concerned look. Sai had asked why he had woken up so he said about having a weird dream. Sai didn't ask for it as he tapped the area next to him, silently ordered Naruto to come back to sleep. Sai whispered about explaining about the dream tomorrow and they should go back to sleep because they had to depart first thing in the morning. So they fell asleep, or so only Sai, Naruto couldn't.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm sleepy, really." As on cue, Naruto yawned.

Sai studied Naruto's face before he sighed. There were dark circle under the blue eyes and they were red. "You didn't sleep last night." It was not a question.

Naruto just shrugged and went to sleep.

Sai couldn't help it but wonder, what kind of dream Naruto was having? It was weird because this was the first time that had happened, a dream where Naruto wouldn't stop thinking about it.

Was Naruto had started regain his memory again? Was that even possible?

* * *

"Yes, Juugo."

"Sasuke-sama. I have sent you the data you needed to your e-mail."

"Thank you, Juugo."

"Anytime, Sasuke-sama." And the other line went off.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**AN :** I'm deeply sorry for the late! Eh never mind, nobody's anticipating anyway, sigh…

Until next time, jaa~


	12. Chapter 12

_**今日はあたしの誕生日です「９月３０日」。**_

_**一緒に歌いましょう！**_

_**お誕生日おめでとう！**_  
_**お誕生日おめでとう！**_  
_**お誕生日おめでとう、あたし様！**_  
_**お誕生日おめでとう！ **__**(ﾉ**__***)ﾉ **__**ww**_

**AN : **It's four in the morning (Sep, 30) and today is my birthday. If you live with me in Shinjuku, we would celebrate together! But then, wherever we are, we could still celebrate it virtually, right? Here's the new chapter of the series, "The Past Mistake - Chapter 012", hope you will enjoy~

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章０１****２**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 012**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sai." Naruto said absentmindedly. Naruto looked tired like he hadn't slept for days. It was like his body was here but his soul was somewhere else, judging by the emptiness of those blue eyes. Sai could tell… Those eyes could pull all kind of expression how the owner was feeling. The sayings about eyes are the window to the heart is true. Those blue eyes were anywhere but on Sai's. Did the dream really that weird?

Sai shrugged. He too was quite tired after the hours they had spent in the air. Normally before, when Naruto's patient died, he could still manage to drive Naruto home and went to sleep, or like last time, he still had the stamina to cook for himself and took a bath before bed. It also usually he only needed three hours recharge before he left for his studio.

Not now, however…

"Take care." He said and got a nod from Naruto and the two departed to different way. This was the first time for him to be this tired. He couldn't even drive Naruto home. The disease was sure worn him out. This was bad… But what was he to complain?

Sai crossed the road and hailed a taxicab. "Arakawa district number fifty three." He said and hopped in the car.

Sai sighed and leaned on the seat with the back of his neck rested on it, eyes closed. He scrunched his nose. Damn it stung, his nostril burnt. He blindly reached for his handkerchief inside his pocket of his jeans and put it under his nostril. He wouldn't want to stain his white shirt with his blood.

Was this what his brother felt when he was still alive? Never had he in his life felt this tired before.

"We are here, sir."

Time sure flew so fast. Sai opened his eyes without even removing the handkerchief from his nose, he got up. He paid the taxicab before he exited the car. He waited until the car was gone before he stared at the sky. The sun was already up. It was around six in the morning and he almost couldn't stand it. He seriously had to go inside his apartment.

Never had he in his life missed his bed this much.

Carefully, he managed to climb to his apartment floor. Just when he was inside his apartment, he locked the door behind and put down of the luggage and went straight to his room.

He scanned the bedroom and smiled absentmindedly and let the handkerchief fell on the floor when he spotted his bed which somehow looked so inviting than normal. He slumped face first on the bed and sighed before he rolled his body to the center, so his back was against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. The disease had started its way on him. He should start to arrange his future with Naruto before it's too late. Let's think about the reality here. Life's a bitch and that was one of so many reasons why he was gay.

Let's see… He's going to die soon, approximately a year at the max he had left. He shook his head, no… He couldn't make it a year. He had seen his brother and in his case, his cancer was much worse than his brother. It happened too fast before his very eyes and it was too scary.

He would leave Naruto alone. Naruto… How could he not cry if his boyfriend were to die? That guy even cried when his patient died. He even cried over the neighbor's dog when it died. What worse could happen if he died? Would Naruto cry? There was a possibility that Naruto would be in mental breakdown. Kakashi had told him about Naruto when he was in mental breakdown when his parents died and it almost took his life.

He wouldn't want to leave Naruto behind but what was he to say, "Fuck off, you cancer!"

His eyes still closed, it stung but he let them be… It could dry itself if they wanted to, right? He was too tired to even lift his hand to wipe the tears.

There was Kakashi, Naruto's guardian. He was way too protective when it came to Naruto. Well, sure Kakashi was too positive toward him being with Naruto but it's because Kakashi hadn't known his condition just yet. If Kakashi were to discover it one day, even if he already rolling under the cemetery, Kakashi might still hunt his sorry ass down.

He had to ask Naruto about cremating his body and throw it at the running river.

What to do?

There was Naruto and his so-called weird dream. He was sure that it was part of Naruto's past memory although they hadn't talked about it yet. What not with the Uchiha, Naruto's past lover, coming into the picture. The guy's presence might be the trigger of it. For years he had known Naruto, never had he seen Naruto in such situation, being, say, in different world like he did before back at the airport. Naruto might be thinking about it or was somehow in dilemma whether he should talk about it with him or not.

He would die. He would leave Naruto. It was possible for Naruto to experience another mental breakdown if he was to leave him behind and he wouldn't want that to happen. What could he possibly do to prevent that from happening?

Kakashi did mention about Sasuke Uchiha, being Naruto's past lover. If there were no departing words between the two, they might still be a couple. There might not be any, judging by Sasuke's reaction when the two met for the first time after a long time, say, five years? But if, there were departing words between the two, and if it was from Sasuke, then Sasuke might be regretting his action. What if it was from Naruto and Sasuke didn't accept it well, something serious might had happened, but what?

Sai shook his head. This was out of his concern.

Sasuke seemed to love Naruto. It was just the problem was with Naruto, without the memory of his past. Sasuke could help him with Naruto, right? Sasuke could be the right person to comfort Naruto when he left, right?

Sai beat his chest. Sure, arranging or thinking about it was quite simple, but it hurt somehow… To say that he was not jealous at the whole idea was an underestimate. But then again, what else to do? That was the only possible way. Sasuke was the only person he could think of to prevent from hurting Naruto when the time came.

He sighed. At least it was for Naruto's sake. Sasuke could help him save the trouble and it could also benefit him by getting Naruto back, so it was a win-win situation.

Through closed eyes, Sai smiled bitterly. Sasuke and Naruto were meant to each other. They meant to be together no matter what happened. He sighed heavily. He hoped that his next life he would be the main actor. Whoever was arranging his life better paid him well for the next life with better story, not this angst kind of life.

Sai nodded to himself. He could start the whole idea by searching for Sasuke's phone number later so he could ask him to talk and make an arrangement or two. He was too tired to do it now. With a deep sighed, he went to sleep.

* * *

Sai stared at the restaurant in front of him. Yesterday he fell asleep and it took him twenty four hours straight. He woke up because someone called him.

Unregistered number.

Letter he found out that it was Sasuke Uchiha asking for a lunch together. He mentioned about something he needed to talk, and he was sure it was none other than about Naruto. If it wasn't then who else? He felt somehow relief after that. He hadn't even started to find the guy's contact information but then the-said guy called, saved the time for him.

He sighed before he entered the restaurant. He would never have a free time now wouldn't he? After the discovering of his disease, he also had to haul Naruto's ass back to Tokyo from Berlin. He had thought about having a free week without people bothering him and after that so he could start looking for Sasuke's number but it seemed that Sasuke was too impatient for it. He understood… Sasuke had been, say, waiting for what, five years?

When he set his foot inside the restaurant, he scanned the area and started walking when he spotted who he was looking for.

"Am I late, Uchiha-san?" he informed his presence and bowed politely.

Sasuke Uchiha, looked and stood up. He bowed politely as well. "No, you are not, Sai-san. Please, have a seat."

Sai nodded and the two took their seat.

"Have you ordered anything?" Sai asked.

"Not yet. I prefer to wait for my companion first before ordering." Sasuke said and called out for a waitress.

The two ordered their foods and they both agreed to finish the foods before they could talk. Other than Naruto, they had no connection at all to have a lunch together to begin with.

"I'm sorry for the sudden engagement." Sasuke started after they finish their foods.

"Fine with me... If not, I wouldn't accept the invitation."

Sasuke nodded. "True… Let's just begin."

Sai nodded for Sasuke to continue.

"I am aware about my sudden interest in engage you for a lunch together for nothing. Other than Naruto, there is no connection between the two of us."

"I know… I also have something to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes,"

"If you are asking me to not come near Naruto then sorry, I won't do that."

Sai scoffed and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that. Honestly, it's the other way around."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"After the encounter, I was curious so I asked Kakashi about you. He said about Naruto and you being couple before the accident. And oh, if you already knew that Naruto is amnesia?"

Sasuke sighed. "Ya… I know about that… My brother told me."

"You could have seen him after the accident, you know…" Sai shrugged and Sasuke looked up. Sai continued, "Kakashi mentioned about you didn't looking for Naruto for a year so he had to take Naruto to the Berlin."

"He said that?"

Sai nodded.

"Honestly… I have been searching for Naruto for years now but I always met with dead end. Speaking frankly, I can track someone down in less than a week, just like I did with you. It's just too easy, but I don't know. I couldn't track Naruto down. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth. If you have known Kakashi well, I believe you already know about him being overly protective and all when it comes to Naruto's well being."

"True…"

"I believe that he did that on purpose just to, say, remove me from Naruto's life. He might be thinking about me being a treat to Naruto's life. He might be assuming of me being the reason of Naruto's life being put in line, so he made up stories about me."

"You are right… I know strong bonding when I met one." Now that he thought about it, he made a mental note to visit his brother's grave later. He missed him.

"Sai-san… You are suffering from blood cancer, am I correct?"

Hearing that, Sai's eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"I apologize but like I said before…"

Sai looked down, right…

"Also…"

Sai looked up to see Sasuke pointing his finger to his nose and to him. Sai getting this, he scrunched his nose when he felt his nostril stung. Immediately he fished his handkerchief from his pocket to his nostril to prevent from staining his white shirt. Now that he thought about it, why did he buy all of his shirts white? "Thanks."

Sasuke shrugged. "Have you told about this to Kakashi?"

"Not yet…"

"You better not. You know how Kakashi is. No offense but, he might hunt you down even if you are already dead."

"It's okay… I will die, anyway…" It's not a surprise.

Instantly Sasuke felt bad but he had no idea what to react to that so he let it slide. "I talked to, no, it's more like Naruto talked to me about my past with him, Gaara told him about it."

"What did he say?"

"He said about couldn't giving up on the two of us."

Sai sighed. "The guy was never fond of choosing one between two things."

"You are right, just like he did in the past…" Sasuke trailed off.

Sai was about to ask but he shook his head. "Now that it was not a surprise about my life…" Sai sighed. "I have been thinking… I have less than a year left. I don't know but you are the only person I could think of who could help me."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Did you know about Naruto's mental breakdown when his parents died?"

"Yes..."

Sai nodded. "I'm afraid if, you know…" Sai shrugged which somehow Sasuke understood it. "He could be in a mental breakdown again."

"…"

"You can have your time with him, once a week, and the rest is for me. Just call me selfish, I don't-"

"Trust me, I understand."

"Good…"

"Have you talked about this with him?"

Sai shook his head. "No… I was planning on calling you next week but you called me earlier, saved me the time." Sai shrugged.

"After these five years, I couldn't be patient any longer…"

"True…"

"The problem is… would he agree to meet me?"

"I will tell him to go with you. Think "therapy" is a good idea?"

"…therapy to gain his memory? Then yes…" Sasuke smirked. He could do that.

Sai smiled politely. "I will need your contact information for the next."

Sasuke nodded. "I never thought of this lunch to be this smooth… Why?"

"Me neither." Sai sighed. "I'm sure you also knew about how Kakashi is… but more of that, I just couldn't stand the idea of hurting Naruto."

"I wouldn't let that happen, too... If this didn't go this smooth, trust me I will hunt you down if something were to happen to him and you wouldn't want that even in afterlife." Sasuke said dead-serious.

Sai gulped unconsciously, somehow felt intimidated. "Same goes to me. If I were not having this cancer, trust me I won't give Naruto up be it you as my rival. I seriously don't care about your past with him because it was not any of my concern. I believe there is a reason why Naruto had the accident to cause him amnesia." He sighed.

"Why are willing to do this?"

"You love him, right?"

"Hn."

"I just want Naruto to be happy and for you to save the problem. It's fine if he ends up with you. The point is you love him. At least if my time has yet to come, there would be someone by his side who could comfort him. It's a win-win situation."

Sasuke didn't ask anything after that. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

**AN :** Did you enjoy the birthday present from me? Now I want to read what you think about this chapter.

Until next time, jaa~


	13. Chapter 13

**AN :** I am deeply sorry for the late update. There were things happened around me these past few weeks, like funerals of my grandma outside of the town, wedding anniversary of my parents, and two of my dogs were sick, the one recovered and the other one died, and I was so caught up, I kind of lost my mood to write, what not with the news about Naruto going to end soon. Now that I am back, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**「過去に過ち。」章０１３**

**The Past Mistake - Chapter 013**

* * *

Reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of steamed, black coffee in the morning was part of a ritual morning for a certain president of a certain company. Flipping through the paper, Itachi's favorite was the business section. He smirked when he found the certain section of the paper and sipped his black coffee before he read them. Reading newspaper early in the morning in the kitchen with a cup of steamed, black coffee was the best thing ever, and he felt like he was a boss or something. He smirked again.

"Well, I am…" Itachi murmured to nobody but himself as he flipped to another page just to hear a scoff. Itachi knitted his eyebrows and put down the newspaper and looked behind him just to see his little brother was standing there.

"Talking to yourself? Must be fun..." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic comment.

Itachi shrugged. "Can't help it… Creative people tend to talk to their selves."

Sasuke ignored it and headed to the refrigerator absent-mindedly. He just woke up because he thought that it was about time before he left for work. Well before that, he needed breakfast before doing his other morning ritual. It was a habit. Woke up in the morning and headed straight to the kitchen so he could eat his breakfast.

He didn't like to brush his teeth before he ate his breakfast. He didn't like it when the taste of the toothpaste ruined the taste of the foods. He preferred to eat his breakfast first so later after he was done, he could brush his teeth in the middle of taking his shower. He didn't like it when he was about to go to his office after he ate his breakfast, and his mouth smelled or felt like anything other than the toothpaste.

Sasuke was on his own world that he had forgotten about Itachi, he started to smile. Perhaps it was because later he would meet a certain someone. He was so caught up by the idea, he heard someone choked. He then noticed that he was not at his own apartment instead he was at their parents' house, and _of course_, there was this devil reincarnation which the-said devil claimed himself as his older brother, was sitting there, choking to death. He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't ruin my rare beautiful day." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He raised his right brow and scoffed when he landed his eyes on the foods upside the table.

"You made breakfast." It wasn't a question. Sasuke shrugged without even facing his elder brother who was struggling against the choking, he grabbed two bowls, one for steamed rice, and the other one for the soup.

"Hn." …was the only respond Itachi gave after recovering from choking himself to death.

Sasuke stopped in front of the rice cooker without facing _the devil_. "What."

"…It's just…" Itachi seemed to think. "Never mind…" Itachi chose to shut up.

Or not.

Itachi smirked whilst Sasuke's back was still facing him. He coughed to himself and changed his facial expression to what he thought as an _innocent angel_. "So…"

Whilst getting his steamed rice into his first bowl inside the rice-cooker, Sasuke closed it and sighed. "Seriously, Itachi… Do I have to report to you every single time as to what I am up to?" Because really. He already knew Itachi in a heartbeat, by experiences for being his little brother.

Itachi crossed his arms with eyes closed. "Well, after your rampaged few years ago, and your recent _"cooking in the bathroom"_, and just few seconds ago, you just started smiling which was quite rare for you to do that, then yes, you have to." Itachi air quoted the _"cooking in the bathroom"_ to emphasize the meaning.

Sasuke sighed as he put his first bowl of steamed rice. The second bowl for the steamed miso soup on the table. There were bacons, and a cup of green tea, which _of course_ Itachi had prepared before. He sat in front of Itachi and rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother's serious face, which looked nothing other than a pure demon.

"…I'm your sweet, older brother after all…" Itachi continued with a shrug.

Sasuke scoffed. "Wow, what a coincidence. Congratulation! I hate sweets." Sasuke deadpanned.

Itachi's right eyebrows twitched violently.

Sasuke sighed. "Please Itachi… Don't ruin my mood anymore or else it will affect the entire company."

Itachi eventually stopped asking after he rolled his eyes.

"Promise me you will tell me everything next time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the nth time that morning before he cut his chopsticks into two. "Itadakimasu."

Itachi sighed for being ignored.

* * *

Wearing plain black t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of black converse, and a leather black jacket which completed his pale complexion, sat there under a tree on a bench, a certain vice president of a certain company, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. He realized that his outfit was somehow… Well, if people were to judge him by his outfit right now, they might think that he was a college student, not a vice president.

He looked at his watch to make sure that he was on time or not. He waited and waited… It seemed like forever! He knew that the Idiot was sucked when it came to dealing with time. Or perhaps he was a little bit too early? He checked his watch, there were around fifteen minutes left until the time. It wasn't the Idiot who was late but he was just a little bit too early. Well, at least he had plenty of time for smoke. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, took one, put it between his pale lips and lit it. He smoked it down to the filter in one breath. He scanned the area and wondered why he chose this place. He smirked as he lit up another. This time he didn't exhale the squeaky-clean filtered smoke, but just let it nestle in his lungs, filing his body with that good menthol flavor.

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the wind blew up his entire body. He opened his eyes again and scanned the area, studying the place. Nothing major had changed. Just another building was here and there.

It was Thursday, _which soon would be his official favorite day in a matter of a second,_ at around four. Here he was, Uchiha Sasuke, waiting for someone to arrive. Today was the day of his first _"date"_ with the Idiot for the first time after almost six years of being separated, because sure shit happened sometime, so, big thanks to Sai for today.

After their _"arrangement"_ last week at the N restaurant, they had exchanged contact information and Sai mentioned about later he would call so Sasuke could start. He had agreed to the fact that he only had a day out of the seven days each week. He didn't care about that, though. The guy could be selfish because he understood with the situation. Speaking frankly, he was quite grateful that the guy even agreed to the whole idea.

So the date… It was not a date exactly. Well, it was a date for Sasuke, but for a certain someone, it was just a therapy. Sasuke couldn't help it. It was the only way reasonable Sai could think of for Naruto to even agree.

Sasuke sighed as he dragged on the cancer stick between his lips and blew it in the air. He heard a car's engine roared. He stayed still as he watched a sporty car made its way next to his. He could catch a glimpse of blonde hair inside. He could guess already the owner of the chick-magnet car.

_'The Idiot has a high taste when it comes to cars.'_ Sasuke smirked at his own thought.

Sasuke kept watching the car as its engine turned off.

He waited…

And waited…

He dragged his cancer stick and let it hang between his long pointer and middle fingers. He showed his expressionless face outside but inside his heart was beating faster than normal and his palms started sweating. He watched as the door of the black Lamborghini opened to reveal first a black shoes and Sasuke could assume he was wearing black jeans as well.

Sasuke was wondering why Naruto always put on a show that Sasuke was sure that the Idiot never meant it, which to be honest, Sasuke enjoyed the most, every single time. Sasuke felt like he was in the movie and where he was inside the slow-motion scene or some sort. He coughed as he continued to watch. He gulped when a spike blonde hair appeared from the car.

Sasuke hated the sun. It could burn his pale skin. Hell, it could even burn him to ash. That was the reason why he was sitting on the bench under the tree to avoid direct contact with the sun. However today he might change his mind. He didn't really dislike the sun after all.

"Excellent." Sasuke commented and smirked. He patted the bench he was sitting, nice spot.

The sun was glaring at the right angle. The sun shined the spike blonde hair and somehow it was giving off its highness as the owner appeared brightly like an Angel came from the heaven. The cancer stick unconsciously slipped slowly from between his delicate fingers down on the ground. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath. He watched as the owner of the blonde hair stood up. He was expecting to see a pair of blue eyes instead of a black sunglasses, which made the owner looked hotter than usual wearing a white v-neck t-shirt on.

Sasuke gasped.

The beauty was breath-taking.

Sasuke didn't realize he hadn't blinked at all. He shook his head and he straightened his sitting position and smirked instead.

Naruto caught Sasuke's glimpse and he waved enthusiastically. Sasuke just continued to smirk as he put his hand up in the air and waved back not as enthusiastic as Naruto. Naruto grinned and put down his sunglasses on folded it, letting it hang on the v line of his t-shirt. He approached the person that was sitting on the bench. Sasuke continued to watch.

_'Fuck yeah this is my boyfriend.'_ Sasuke declared proudly to himself, which of course inwardly, that he wasn't blind at all and his effort these few years were not a waste.

_There is nothing wasted when it comes to you…_

Upon reaching the person that was sitting on the bench who was smirking, Naruto turned red.

_'His weakness of my smirk hasn't changed, has it?'_ Sasuke thought as he stayed his smirk on.

_'Well, let's put on some act, shall we?'_ Sasuke immediately changed his expression from his _all-mighty smirk_ to _worry._He just loved the idea of teasing the idiot.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows.

"Hey, you are red, are you okay?" Sasuke stood up and put both his hands on Naruto's cheeks, which got even redder than before. Sure Sasuke's eyebrows were both knitted perfectly but inside he was laughing so hard.

He just knew Naruto too well.

"I… I…" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke almost smirked but he was too good when it came to act.

He should probably become an actor than a businessman, instead. He continued his act. "Shall we go back home?"

Still red, Naruto shook his head. "N… No! I… It's okay! I… I'm fine! M… Maybe it's just…"

_'Let's make it even better…'_ Sasuke smirked inwardly. "Just what?" Sasuke said huskily, using his bedroom voice, which he was sure that women would orgasm instantly by hearing his voice, still cupping his both hands on both of those whiskered cheeks, he stared at those blue eyes he loved so much that he was sure to himself that he was staring at Naruto's soul.

Naruto gulped.

_'GOTCHA.' _Sasuke danced his victory dance inside his head. "Are you sure? You are not sick?" He put his forehead on Naruto's forehead, to _"check"_ the temperature.

Sasuke was sure the Idiot was fighting so hard to himself.

"You are warm…" Sasuke whispered, again, with his bedroom voice, which he was sure that it was his sexiest voice that he had ever mastered so far.

"Bastard, I'm fine!" Naruto said as he tried to push Sasuke away.

And then Sasuke froze.

Feeling loose that finally he was freed, Naruto knitted his eyebrows. "Sasuke?" He said as he put both his hands on each side of Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Now it was Naruto's time to worry.

"What did you say?" Sasuke whispered. _'Could it be…'_

"Wh… What did I say? I… I said I'm fine. Why?" Naruto, still stuttered, stared confusedly at those grayish irises of the taller man in front of him, and took Sasuke's frozen form to sit down on the bench.

"No, I mean, what did you call me?" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto to sit on the bench.

"Huh? What, before that or?" Naruto shrugged. He seemed to just forget what he just called him.

"No, it's…" Debating to himself, whether he should just tell Naruto about the pet-name or did Naruto just said it without he even realized it, Sasuke gave up for today and sighed. "Never mind…"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows but let it slide after that.

Sasuke sighed. "Shall we start?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate but nodded in the end, and not to forget to show off his dazzling smile to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "Can I… Can I have a request before we start the, well… _"therapy"_?" Sasuke said unconfidently as he air quoted the word "therapy". He never lost his confident whoever he had to meet.

Not to a certain blonde, blue eyes, with tanned skin named Naruto.

Naruto being Naruto, he smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure!"

Sasuke nodded. "You might never understand me, and what situation I have been through since you left me almost six years ago but, can we make a deal every Thursday that we can meet?"

Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke. He felt the urge just to hug the other man. He shook his head instead. "Well, yeah… I'm sorry before if I somehow hurt you. If it is possible, I can try to do my best. So, I'm all ears." Naruto said and made sure that he put some reassuring tone on it.

Sasuke nodded. "This might sound silly to you, well, not for me, but here's the deal… First thing we do to each other before the therapy… Can I… Hug you?"

Naruto attentively listened to what Sasuke was telling. He froze after Sasuke finished.

"I… It's okay if you don't want t-"

"I'm fine with it." Naruto cut Sasuke's speech mid-way.

"You… Okay with it?"

Naruto nodded. He grinned and open his arms wide open.

Sasuke almost lost it, almost. He tried his best to not lose it. He took a deep breath and hugged the other man in front of him. He didn't expect the Idiot to respond the hug, but the blonde responded anyway. He swore he almost died from happiness as he nuzzled his face on the tan neck.

"Thank you. I miss you, Naruto, you have no idea... I'm sorry. I love you." Sasuke murmured on Naruto's neck.

Meanwhile the only thing Naruto could do at the moment was blushing.

Few minutes later after the hugged, Sasuke retreated. It took longer than Naruto had predicted but he actually didn't mind. He instead felt disappointed when Sasuke retreat the hug.

He missed the warmth.

Sasuke smirked whilst looking at the blonde in front of him in dazed. "Ahem… Shall we start?"

Naruto came back from wherever he was from and looked on Sasuke's eyes, he smiled. "Un." Naruto said as he nodded.

* * *

"Y Private Kindergarten…" Naruto murmured when he scanned the area before he looked at Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke who was looking at the building in front of him, averted his eyes to the curious blue eyes. "I love your eyes."

"What?"

Sasuke averted his eyes again back to the building in front of him. "This place was where we met for the first time…"

* * *

**AN :** It's hard to get back the mood to write when it's gone, but thank god I somehow managed to gain it back. This story is dedicated to the SasuNaru fandom out there.

Also, I put "Idiot & Bastard" as their pet names, not as I always read the "Dobe & Teme", and honestly, it was quite wrong but how do I say it? Did you know, literally Dobe means; Dead Last, which is true but Sasuke doesn't always use that as much as he uses Usuratonkachi, which means; thin hammer. Thin hammer is useless, you get it? So, Sasuke called Naruto; Usuratonkachi; useless, can't do anything right.

There are YOU (informal) which are Omae, etc. There are also YOU (semi-formal) which are Kimi (usually being used by boys), Anta (usually being used by girls), and Anata (formal). Then there is Teme, means; YOU (very informal), just like the very informal YOU (Ohnore, Kisama, etc). This is not necessary a pet name from Naruto to one and only Sasuke. Every enemy Naruto has encountered he called them "Oi, Teme!" Even you can find the word "Teme" in every anime/manga.

Idk…

So what you think? You can help me get my mood back, you know… Hehehe…

Until next time, jaa~


End file.
